The Birth
by onesmartgoalie
Summary: COMPLETED
1. Confrontations

Fan Fic: The Birth  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Magic School Day  
  
Piper is walking towards the nursery hoping to watch Wyatt play with the other kids. She was happy he was having friends. She still didn't want him to be there, but it had to be done. She had to stay here until she gave birth to Chris.  
  
Piper sighed. She went back 9 months. There she and Leo slept together, and she got pregnant. Then the day after, she found out it was Chris, the Charmed Ones mysterious Whitelighter. He had come from the future to stop Wyatt from turning evil.  
  
Piper then went back a month to when a spider demon attacked. Leo had gone away and Piper didn't tell him she was pregnant. She got trapped in a cocoon while Chris was affected by the demon. Her sisters, Paige and Phoebe called Leo to help. Phoebe told Leo about Chris, who was shocked. Piper was freed, but Chris went on the rampage. He let go all his feelings on Leo, which were pretty deep.  
  
Piper walked in the nursery. She smiled seeing Wyatt playing with all the other magical children. He was happy. He was free.  
  
"Such a good child,"said Gideon walking next to her.  
  
Piper turned around still smiling. "I know. I'm happy for him."  
  
"Not for long,"Gideon muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I must go. You know, a whole school to run." He left.  
  
Piper shook her head. Gideon always said things under his breath that didn't make sense. Piper looked at Wyatt one more time and went back to her room slowly.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Manor Day  
  
Chris walks around. He sighs as he hears Leo orb in. Chris wished that Leo didn't know he was his dad.  
  
"Can we talk?"Leo asked. He hated how Chris adored Piper, but doesn't act like he was there.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Look. I want to talk about this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to settle this Chris."  
  
"I don't. Look I didn't need you in the future. I was just fine."  
  
"This is important to me Chris. I just want to settle this."  
  
"Leave me alone. I can't forgive you. I don't think I ever can."  
  
"Give me one example of what I did."  
  
Chris sighed and faced Leo. "You really want to know?"he asked.  
  
Leo nodded. "I do,"he replied.  
  
"You're asked for it." Chris' eyes clouded over. He seemed like he was going back in time. His voice, however, seemed like a droneless vacumn. "I'll tell you the darkest day of my life. I ran away one day."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chris turned away. "You didn't even care. Mom and the aunts had to find me. All you cared about was precious Wyatt. I heard you tell Mom that I was a mistake. Wyatt was all that mattered."  
  
"That can't be true."  
  
"It is.......so just leave me alone. I don't want to go through this again."  
  
"Just tell me-." Leo's sentence was cut short. Chris had orbed out. 


	2. Pain

Chapter 3  
  
Manor 2 Hours later  
  
Paige and Phoebe look at Leo as he paces around.  
  
"I can't stand this,"muttered Leo miserably.  
  
"You'll get through to him Leo,"said Paige quietly.  
  
"I don't think so Paige,"replied Leo. "You should've seen his face. It was as if his pain could never be taken away."  
  
"Leo,"said Phoebe quietly.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I mean I can't have him hate me when he goes back."  
  
"Let him be,"said Paige all of a sudden.  
  
"Ummm what?" said Leo.  
  
Paige shrugged. "Kinda like reverse psychology,"she replied quickly. "In this case however, you just leave him alone. Maybe you bothering him won't work."  
  
"I disagree,"said Phoebe,"I mean Leo not caring for him in the future is why he is like this in the first place."  
  
Leo shook his head and sat down. "This is hopeless,"he muttered.  
  
Paige sighed. "Just make it up to baby Chris."  
  
"What about Wyatt?"Leo asked.  
  
"I didn't say leave Wyatt all alone. Just ration how you spend time with people. You were there for everybody else right?"  
  
"Right...."  
  
"Wow for an Elder you sure are dumb."  
  
"Paige!"scolded Phoebe.  
  
"He is,"Paige mumbled.  
  
"It still isn't nice to say."  
  
"I know. Anyways....Leo just spend equal time with Piper, Wyatt, and Chris. He'll love you then. You'll see."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Chris then orbed in. He looked really happy, but when he saw Leo, his expression changed. "Hey Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe." He didn't acknowledge Leo.  
  
"Who else?"said Phoebe.  
  
Chris gave her a sour look. "And........Dad." Chris said it quickly, it hardly heard.  
  
"What's up?"said Leo.  
  
"I think I have the answer,"Chris said proudly.  
  
"To?"asked Paige.  
  
"Who turns Wyatt evil."  
  
"Why is that so happy?"demanded Leo angrily.  
  
Chris turned away from Leo as if some many memories came rushing back to him.  
  
"Leo!"said Phoebe shaking her head.  
  
"Well it's true,"replied Leo, still angry. "I don't see how that should be happy. Wyatt turning evil is no laughing matter. He has so-"  
  
"Many powers that willnever be seen again in this age,"snapped Chris. "I've heard that speech a thousand times. Can you two tell me when HE is gone? I can't stand him here." He orbed out.  
  
Leo looked up after Chris. "I'm sorry Chris,"he yelled.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige. "You know I agree with you Paige, he is stupid." She turned to Leo. "You have heard nothing that we just told you?"  
  
Leo put his head down. "I just can't help it,"he replied weakly. "Wyatt is just too important to me."  
  
"And Chris isn't?"Paige asked softly.  
  
"He is or he will be."  
  
"You don't act like he is,"replied Paige.  
  
"Yeah,"said Phoebe,"you don't. If you were a father to him like you were to Wyatt, you would've been proud of him. I can sense his anger, and see it. Anyone can."  
  
"I'm just so confused,"said Leo.  
  
"You just have to let this come as it comes,"said Paige.  
  
"I guess. See you. I'll go try to find him and talk to him." Leo orbed out of the room.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gideon's office  
  
Gideon was sitting in his chair. He came in just after talking to Piper. He was angry with himself. He always had these occassional slips like that. Just the other day he softly said that Wyatt was too dangerous, right in front of Piper. He passed it off by saying Wyatt was too precious.  
  
Gideon wasn't aware of Chris sitting in a chair in the corner. Chris was invisible so Gideon wouldn't see him.  
  
A knock came on the door. "Come in,"said Gideon.  
  
Sigmund walked into the office. He closed the door and sat down.  
  
"What can I help you with?" he asked.  
  
Sigmund replied nervously,"I want to know when we are going to go through with this."  
  
Gideon shrugged casually. "When Piper is going to give birth to Chris. She will be vunerable then. Wyatt is too dangerous for this world. He must die."  
  
"Good sir. I must leave then." Sigmund left.  
  
Gideon looked after Sigmund. He was sweating heavily. This was weighing heavily on him. He got up and left his office.  
  
Chris turned visible and smiled. "Too idiotic Gideon. You have to cover your tracks better." He orbed out.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Manor-Early night  
  
Chris is sitting in the manor alone. He was called by Phoebe and Paige. They weren't there though. As soon as he heard some orbs he knew that he was set up.  
  
"Can we please talk?"asked Leo quietly.  
  
"There is NOTHING to talk about,"replied Chris.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you what you wanted. I just want peace now."  
  
"I can't give you that. I need to know more."  
  
Chris turned and looked him in the eye. "You don't know what you're getting into."  
  
"I think I do."  
  
"You don't." Chris' eyes clouded over again. He went back to a darker memory than before. "I was thirteen,"he started,"and I was totally depressed. I spent my whole time listening to kids talk about how their fatherss spent all this time with them and how happy there are. They would always say,'Why don't you talk about your dad Chris?'. I always told him,'Cuz I don't do anything with him. He doesn't notice I'm there. They would laugh. I always took pill when I got home. They would help me sleep. That's all I ever did, sleep. I stared at the pills that day. There were like 4 left. I decided to take them all."  
  
Leo stared at Chris. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you mean?"he asked.  
  
"I tried to commit suicide yeah. So anyways, I passed out. I don't know for how long. Mom, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe found me. I remember Mom telling me to never do that again. I could barely hear her calling your name. You never came. Mom tried to talk to you. You wouldn't listen. 'My sons aren't capable of that,'you said. Mom yelled at you. You just took Wyatt. You never talked to me that day."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Chris stood up. "I can't stand this. All you can say is wow. That's just how you were in the future. I can't stand seeing you again. I have to though. I'm leaving." Chris orbed out.  
  
Leo sat there helplessly. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He couldn't believe he was that bad a father.  
  
"Leo,"said Phoebe walking in,"I can't imagine how you are feeling."  
  
"I know,"said Paige. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too." Leo stood up. "I thought Chris had it bad, but wow."  
  
"We can't tell Piper,"said Phoebe slowly.  
  
"I know,"said Paige."It would kill her."  
  
Leo stood up. "I don't know what to do now,"he said.  
  
"This is tough,"said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah,"said Paige.  
  
"I have to think,"said Leo. He then orbed out leaving the two sisters alone. 


	3. Flashforward

Chapter 6  
  
Golden Gate Bridge-Night  
  
Chris is sitting on the top staring at the traffic. Leo orbs far from Chris watching him. "I wish I could understand him,"Leo muttered.  
  
Chris' body glows. Leo felt a pulse surging through him. He looks around. "Where am I?"he said.  
  
Leo realized he was in the manor bathroom. He had no idea what he was doing there. He was just watching Chris.  
  
The door opened. Leo paused, wanting to see who it was.  
  
Oddly, some young teenager walked in. He walked straight to the mirror. Leo wasn't seen at all. Leo watched on.  
  
The kid looked at himself and sighed. "I'm depressed,"he muttered quietly.  
  
Leo gasped. He was in the future watching Chris try to commit suicide.  
  
Teenage Chris went to the cabinet and opened it up. He took out a bottle and opened it up. "Four left,"he said. "Mom'll have to go to the pharmacist later. Or....I could just take them all. I hate this life. It isn't fun. Yeah, I'll take them all." Chris poured the pills into his hand. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. "Thanks Dad,"he muttered,"you made me do this." Chris popped them in his mouth. He stared at the mirror and started to cry.  
  
"No,"yelled Leo,but realized he couldn't be seen.  
  
Suddenly, Chris collapsed on the floor. He stopped breathing normally. Instead, they were short, jagged breaths.  
  
Leo looked at his watch. It was 3. He would count how long it took until Piper came.  
  
Leo stared sadly at his son. He had no idea how he could've made Chris become this. He promised he wouldn't neglect the baby Chris.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
Leo perked his ears up. Piper was coming to save Chris.  
  
"Chris!" Piper rushed in with Paige and Phoebe behind her. "Chris, why?" Piper started to cry.  
  
Paige poured water on Chris. Phoebe shook him. Slowly, Chris came around.  
  
"Why did you stop me?"Chris asked. "I wanted leave in peace."  
  
Piper was shaking her head, the tears streaming down. "Don't ever do that to me again,"she whispered.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Piper hugged Chris. She then looked up. "Leo!"she yelled. Nothing. "Leo!"  
  
"He doesn't love me Mom."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
Paige stood up. She looked at Chris. She cried. "Chris he does."  
  
"He does Chris,"added Phoebe.  
  
"He doesn't,"Chris muttered,"otherwise he'd be here."  
  
The sisters looked at eachother. They didn't say anything.  
  
Chris got up. "Thanks,"he said. "I'm going to my room." He left.  
  
"Leo!"yelled Piper angrily.  
  
The future Leo orbed in. "I hope this is important,"he said.  
  
"Your son tried to kill himself."  
  
"Wyatt?"Leo asked.  
  
"Chris, your other son."  
  
"My sons wouldn't do that,"said Leo, certain of himself.  
  
"Well he did,"yelled Piper. "Go talk to him!"  
  
Leo shook his head. "I'm taking Wyatt with me. I can't stand this." He walked out.  
  
Leo was now standing on the Bridge again. He was looking at Chris who was turned towards him.  
  
"What do you want?"Chris asked.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make me go to the future? One minute you were glowing, and the next I was watching you try to commit suicide."  
  
"I don't know. I wish you hadn't seen that."Chris turned around, ready to orb.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Chris turned back to him. "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry..."  
  
"If you would've said that when it happened,"replied Chris,"I would've forgiven you."  
  
"I didn't do it yet!"  
  
"Well it happened."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I was such a jerk."  
  
"I got help at least."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Paige orbed 'Up There'. She asked for help for me, and they did. I no longer was depressed, but I still hated you. That probably will always be the same."  
  
"Just please don't resent me."  
  
"It's hard enough to look at you. To not resent you, is impossible."  
  
"Fine. I just hope that you'll at least forgive me partially when you leave."  
  
"Depends what you do." Chris then orbed away. 


	4. A Plan Revealed

Here's my disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters except the Servant waaaaaay later........  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Manor-Night  
  
Phoebe and Paige are sitting in the living room waiting for Chris to orb in with Piper. He had the news he came here for.  
  
Paige sighed. "I wonder why Leo got so mad at him,"she said.  
  
"I have no idea,"answered Phoebe."I mean I would be happy if Chris found out what turned Wyatt evil."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Chris orbs in with Piper, who is very pregnant.  
  
"Piper,"said Paige,"it's very good to see you."  
  
Piper smiled."Yeah,"she replied,"Magic School is all good and everything, but it gets lonely. All I have to talk to is the teachers, none of you."  
  
"So Chris,"said Phoebe,"what do you have to tell us?"  
  
Chris sighed. "You will not like this at all,"he said."I know who turns Wyatt evil."  
  
"Who?"asked Piper.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning,"said Chris."I went down to the underworld looking for this one darklighter. I trapped him and he told me all I wanted. It seems that a certain headmaster of a certain magical school wants to sacrifice Wyatt for the Greater Good."  
  
"Gideon?"asked Paige.  
  
"Why?"asked Phoebe.  
  
"Wyatt is too powerful,"replied Chris."He wants to do this when you give birth to me."  
  
"I can't stay there,"said Piper.  
  
"You have to,"said Paige.  
  
"He'll get suspicious,"added Paige.  
  
Piper sighed."All right, but what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know,"said Phoebe.  
  
"We should just play it out,"said Paige."I mean, we'll be there. We could have Leo take him 'Up There'."  
  
"Yeah,"said Piper,"that'll work. I can't have Wyatt die."  
  
"I know,"replied Chris."I think that Gideon fails, and Wyatt turns evil from that."  
  
"How?"asked Phoebe.  
  
Chris shrugged."I have no idea. I'm going down there again, try to get more ideas. See you." He orbed.  
  
"Paige I need to orbed there."  
  
"Sure."Paige took her hand and orbed with Piper.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Underworld-Late night  
  
Chris is walking around quietly. He is looking for information on Gideon. The day was coming too soon, he thought. The day that Wyatt turns evil. Chris remembered the basic facts. It happened the day he came into the world. Gideon, he -assume-d, kidnapped Wyatt. Instead of sacrificing him, some demons took him and raised him. Wyatt gained evil powers. He was taken back by the Charmed Ones, but later they were vanquished. Wyatt then turned evil again.  
  
A sound was coming up ahead. Chris turned invisible and smiled. This was one of his most handy powers. His other powers included telekenisis, orbing, Piper's powers, and some others he didn't know yet. Wyatt had a few more in the future, but they were all evil.  
  
"This has to happen when the Charmed One has her child,"said a voice.  
  
Chris crept up. He saw Gideon talking with two demons. Chris stood still and started to listen.  
  
"We know Gideon,"said the first demon. He didn't sound too enthusiastic.  
  
"Stop that!"snarled Gideon.  
  
"We know we have to distract the Charmed Ones,"said the second demon."Excuse him, he just is bored with this. We have gone over this routine so many times."  
  
"I don't care. If Wyatt isn't sacrificed, you all will die." Gideon looked angry. Gideon gave one last look and orbed.  
  
"That stupid man,"said the first demon.  
  
The second demon smiled. "What the foolish Elder doesn't know,"he said,"is that we'll kidnapp the boy and turn him evil. Think of all that power, working for us..."He laughed. The second demon did too. They then shimmered.  
  
Chris turned visible again. Everything was going according to plan. He just would have to stop this. This is what he had come fore. This is what he had to do. Chris then orbed.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Manor-Morning  
  
Phoebe and Paige are up drinking their coffee. They aren't saying too much for they are still tired.  
  
"I can't do anything,"said Phoebe regretfully.  
  
Paige patted her shoulder."You can still make spells,"she said.  
  
"It's not the same. I mean I can't save Wyatt from Gideon."  
  
"Who knows if we can at all."  
  
"Paige you shouldn't say that."  
  
"I can't help it,"said Paige slowly."If it couldn't have been stopped in the future, it might not be now."  
  
"We'll have to stop it. It won't happen."  
  
The two sat in silence. Chris then orbed in. "I have news to tell you guys,"he said.  
  
"Go ahead,"said Paige.  
  
"Gideon doesn't turn Wyatt evil,"said Chris.  
  
"What?"said Phoebe.  
  
"Okay, Gideon makes a deal with two demons to distract us when Mom has me. The two demons however turn on him and kidnapp Wyatt and give him evil powers."  
  
"We'll just have to do something then,"said Paige.  
  
Chris smiled. "I have a plan,"he said.  
  
"Tell us,"said Phoebe.  
  
"Gideon is going to do this when Mom has me. So we act like Piper is going to have birth early. Gideon will send the demons, we vanquish them, and then go after Gideon."  
  
"That might work,"said Paige.  
  
"Great thinking,"added Phoebe.  
  
"We'll have to run this by Mom. And then plan it out. I have the spells to vanquish them already. They won't know what hit them." Chris then orbed. 


	5. The Battle

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Charmed. The plot is mine with a few characters..........  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Manor-Day  
  
Chris has been walking around for an hour waiting for everyone to come. They were going to talk about a plan to stop Gideon.  
  
Chris sighed. He walked over to the Book of Shadows and opened it to a blank page. He stared at it and started to glow. He looked around. "Weird,"he muttered.  
  
The door opened. Chris turned to watch himself, about 18 years old walking over to the book. The younger Chris turned to the page which now had Wyatt on it. The younger Chris stared at the page for a few minutes. He then closed the book. He slowly walked over to the door, and turned around just before he left.  
  
"I'll have to stop you someday,"muttered the younger Chris.  
  
Chris looked around. He was back to the present day. He remembered that day very well. It was the day before the big event.  
  
Wyatt was powerful, true, but Chris had a bit less power. They were all good powers, while Wyatt's were bad. Wyatt lost all his innocence so he lost all his good powers. He gained bad powers. Chris and Wyatt constantly fought. Chris remembered the next day. It was truly the battle of a lifetime. He didn't win, neither did Wyatt. After that, Chris spent the next three and a half years studying the past. He wanted to change it to a better time. It meant he could lose some powers, but it was worth it.  
  
Chris thought about the fight again. He glowed again.  
  
"So Chris,"said a voice.  
  
Chris turned to face Wyatt. He knew this had to be a flashback. "So Wyatt,"he replied.  
  
Wyatt laughed. "You are too weak for me,"he said.  
  
"In your dreams,"Chris replied. "You may have evil powers, but they can't overcome good."  
  
Wyatt laughed again. "Still for the good and bad I see. After this, you will change. You will see it's about power. You will be by my side. Together we can control the world."  
  
Chris' mind raced. He had no idea why he wasn't watching this from the sidelines.  
  
Wyatt looked at him softly. "No? I see. I must destroy you. You put this apon yourself." Wyatt slowly put his hand up.  
  
Chris was ready for this. He quickly put his hand up, made a motion towards Wyatt, and threw him across the room.  
  
Wyatt slammed into some chairs. He got up in a complete rage. He made a fireball and threw it at Chris.  
  
Chris stood there. At the last second he glowed. The fireball just disappeared.  
  
"I forgot that power,"Wyatt hissed. He made fireball after fireball and threw them at Chris.  
  
Chris smiled. He orbed right behind Wyatt and threw him across the room. Chris then turned invisible.  
  
Wyatt yelled. He regained his calm and started to chant. Soon the room became entirely dark. This was Wyatt's strongest power.  
  
Chris yelled out loud. He was getting sucked into a vortex leading to the underworld. He knew that if he got caught, he could never escape.  
  
Wyatt laughed. "So much for fighting me,"he screamed in pleasure.  
  
Chris thought of something in his head. "Darkest power,"he said,"I need you to disappear. You must leave and never return here."  
  
The vortex vanished. Chris fell to the ground with a loud landing.  
  
Wyatt stared at Chris as he got up. "I always forgot you were the best at spells. No matter, I have a plan that even you can't stop. It isn't for just yet though. I want to see you suffer." Wyatt smiled and sent a knife- like light at Chris.  
  
Chris dropped to the ground. He held his shoulder. It was bleeding heavily. Chris stood up slowly. "You will regret that,"he muttered. "I will make you pay." Chris started to glow.  
  
Wyatt cried out. Chris' most powerful power was coming. This was something Wyatt hadn't found out how to beat yet.  
  
Chris focused all his energy into this move. If he could do it right, Wyatt would end up seriously injured.  
  
Chris glowed brighter. It was so bright, that Wyatt fell to the ground in agony. The light was killing him.  
  
Wyatt began to mutter under his breath. His plan was to make the world go into chaos. Everything would be ruined. He would act like a beacon, but not do anything to help.  
  
Chris turned towards Wyatt. "Sorry,"he whispered,"I had to do this." Chris made a big beam surrond Wyatt. From Chris' hands, a big bolt of electricty came slowly towards Wyatt.  
  
Chris winced as he heard Wyatt's screams. He hated to do this to the person he admired for most of his childhood. Wyatt was always so good at magic, at everything. Chris wanted to be just like him. All he wanted to do now was to stop Wyatt.  
  
It ended. Chris watched Wyatt on the floor still screaming. He had numerous injuries all over him.  
  
Wyatt laughed, but still screamed. "Look around you,"he said.  
  
Chris looked around. Everything was ruined. "Did I do this?"he asked.  
  
Wyatt laughed. "You are very stupid,"he screamed in pain. "I did this. You can't stop it." With that he gave one last scream of pain and shimmered. Chris could hear him screaming as he went towards the Underworld. 


	6. The Anxiety

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. The plot is mine along with a few characters who appear later in the story.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Manor-Day right after Chris revisted a memory  
  
Leo orbs in with Piper. They sit down and start to wait for the other two.  
  
"I wonder where Chris is,"said Piper.  
  
"I don't know,"replied Leo.  
  
"He said he would be waiting for us."  
  
"That's strange then."  
  
"He didn't tell you that?"Piper looked at him with concern."He told all of us that."  
  
Leo leaned forward on the chair and looked at Piper directly. "Face it Piper,"he said,"Chris'll go to the future hating my guts."  
  
"You can't say that,"began Piper.  
  
"He told me he didn't want to see me Piper. He told me a few things he did because I wasn't there for him."  
  
Piper smiled. "It can't be that bad."  
  
"That's what I thought at first,"said Leo.  
  
"Tell me what you mean,"replied Piper.  
  
"Chris told me that he ran away as a child and that I didn't look for him. You and your sisters did."  
  
"That's terribe Leo,"gasped Piper.  
  
Leo gave her a sad look as if saying that he wished it were true. "There was another worse thing,"he said slowly.  
  
"I have to know this."  
  
"I don't know if you should know this."  
  
Piper snorted. "Please!"she retorted."I'm his mother. I have to know this. Hopefully it's something I can change."  
  
Leo looked at her and sighed. "Fine,"he replied. "He told me that when he was thirteen, he tried to...he tried to." Leo stopped. He just couldn't tell Piper.  
  
"He tried to what?"asked Piper. "You have to tell me. I care for him deeply. Maybe we could help him."  
  
Leo blurted out,"He tried to commit suicide."  
  
"What the hell? Why did you say something like that?"Piper looked upset.  
  
"That's just what I thought,"said Leo. "I knew you would react this way."  
  
"That's impossible Leo,"said Piper. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I wish that were true,"replied Leo. "I wanted to talk to him after that. I went to the bridge. It's where I used to go when I was troubled. He goes there now too. I sat watching him. He glowed and I went to the future."  
  
In spite of her tears, Piper laughed. "And I'm the Queen of England,"she answered.  
  
Leo gave her a sad look. "I don't know how it happened. I was there in the bathroom. Chris came in, pulled out a bottle of pills, said,'Thanks Dad you made me do this.' He took four pills Piper. He soon dropped. You found him with Paige and Phoebe. He wanted to know why you didn't let him die. You called for me, told me what happened, and I didn't believe it. I took Wyatt and that was it. I came back to the present day. I tell you Chris has some powers he isn't letting on."  
  
Piper stopped crying and shrugged. "He won't tell us anything,"she replied.  
  
Leo looked around. "I can't stand being that person he knows me as."  
  
"I know Leo,"said Piper comfortingly.  
  
"Hey guys,"said Paige walking in.  
  
"Hey Paige,"replied Leo.  
  
"Phoebe'll be here in ten minutes. She has to finish up her article."  
  
"Great,"said Piper.  
  
Paige held up some red crystals and set them around the attic.  
  
"Paige,"started Leo.  
  
"I know,"said Paige,"strange huh?"She continued to set them all over. "I read in the book that these will make it so you can't be listened on. Perfect if we are trying to scheme in private."  
  
Piper smiled at her. "Hey Paige will you do me a favor?"she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think that you and Phoebe could take Chris out to dinner sometime so you can try to get him to stop resenting Leo?"  
  
"Hey!"Leo looked at her. "I have to do this by myself."  
  
Piper shrugged. "Hey,"she replied,"let's face it. You aren't getting through to him, you said so yourself."She smiled mischievously.  
  
Leo sighed. "Fine,"he said,"only if I give up."  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "It looks like I'm getting in the middle of something."  
  
"Hey everybody,"said Phoebe walking into the room.  
  
"Hey Pheebs,"replied Paige.  
  
Phoebe sat down. "Work was a drag. I couldn't find a good enough letter to reply to. I just had to pick."  
  
"Great,"said Paige.  
  
"Where is Chris?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "We all don't know,"he replied.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait,"said Piper.  
  
So everyone sat down and waited for Chris to come. 


	7. The Revealing

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. It would be great to own it, but never would. I would really enhance the Chris plot. WAIT, I am!!!!! LOL. I'm retarded....... A few characters are mine. They come in later.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Chris' Mind  
  
Chris is walking around. It is pitch black with a light up ahead. Chris walks towards it slowly for he is very weak. Even though Leo healed him partially, the poison is still slowly destroying him.  
  
Chris finally makes it up to the light. He walks through it to find him in the manor. There he sees nobody. Chris walks over to the couch and lies down on it.  
  
"I feel so weak,"he muttered. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Chris,"said a voice.  
  
Chris opened his eyes. There he saw the adult Wyatt staring at him. Chris jumps away. "Get away from me,"he said.  
  
Wyatt laughed. "I don't know why you are acting like this,"he said. "Could it have something to do with in the future I turn evil?"  
  
"How did you guess that?"Chris asked slowly edging away from him.  
  
"It's what happened,"replied Wyatt. "I'm here to show you what it would look like if I were good." Wyatt held out his hand. "Sorry for the dart thing. Dad should heal you soon."  
  
Chris didn't take his hand, but followed him outside the manor. There he saw a world of peace and life. "This is weird,"muttered Chris.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
Chris turned around to see Bianca running towards him. He smiled. She hugged him. "How are you alive?"he asked.  
  
She smiled. "I've always been alive silly. You must have had some experience." She looked at Wyatt. She then held up her finger. Chris saw his engagment ring on it. "We're getting married in a week. I can't wait." She kissed him. "I have to go to work. See you later."She left.  
  
"We must continue." Wyatt walked some more. Chris stared ahead. He couldn't believe this. If this were the future without an evil Wyatt, he wanted it.  
  
"Look,"said Wyatt.  
  
Chris looked ahead. There he saw his mom and his two aunts. They were alive. "How?"  
  
Wyatt shrugged. "With you saving me at the age of around 2, I didn't have the chance to betray Mom and the aunts, so they didn't die."  
  
Chris smiled. "I want this future." Chris looked at Wyatt some more. "I guess this means that I'll lose a lot of powers."  
  
Wyatt gave him a sad smile. "Actually,"he said,"you don't. I do for some reason. I guess that you were meant to be the greatest. I also tried the sword, and I too turned evil like Mom. You tried it, and you didn't. I don't understand it since I'm older, but I guess it was just meant to be. I don't resent you for that. In fact I'm proud of you."  
  
Chris shook his head. "I don't think that's true."  
  
Wyatt tilted his head and gave a shy smile. "Then look ahead,"he said.  
  
Chris looked up. He saw himself about a year older, walking up. Behind him, a demon popped up and threw a fireball at him. Chris threw up his shield and wasn't scathed. He then used his TK power to send the demon flying. To finish it, he did his light-electricity combo very quickly to kill the demon.  
  
"If you weren't the most powerful being,"said Wyatt,"you wouldn't have that power."  
  
Chris felt weak again. "I'm leaving I think,"said Chris.  
  
Wyatt nodded. "You are,"he replied."Dad's healing you. Try not to resent him as much,"he yelled as Chris faded away. "You must stop me from turning evil!"  
  
Chris was once again in the darkness, but only for a brief time. 


	8. The Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. So don't ask if I do.......  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Manor-Kitchen Happening during Chris' dream thing  
  
Leo, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe are eating and talking about random things, but careful to say things about Gideon. They were in the fear of getting found out. Once in the attic, they could talk freely.  
  
Leo stood up. "I'm going to go check on Chris,"he said.  
  
Piper nodded. "If he wakes up, tell us."  
  
"Sure." Leo walked out the room.  
  
"I feel sorry for Leo,"said Paige.  
  
"Me too,"said Phoebe.  
  
"I mean having Chris hate him and all,"said Paige.  
  
Piper shrugged. "I'm sure he'll get through it,"she responded. "But if he doesn't, I want you two to take out Chris to dinner sometime. I couldn't stand to see Chris go back with him hating Leo."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Of course,"she said smiling.  
  
"Anything to help our nephew,"added Paige.  
  
Piper smiled at them. "I just can't believe Chris being my son."  
  
"Me too,"said Phoebe.  
  
"It seems like just yesterday he came back and saved me from the Titans,"said Paige.  
  
"And made us Goddesses,"laughed Piper.  
  
They all sat silence. They were beginning to realize he had to go soon. He was a part of their lives now, and it would be hard to part.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Leo walks up to the attic. He looks in on Chris who is sweating more and looking worse. Leo walks over to him and looks at him. It pains him to see his son like this even if his son resents him.  
  
Leo kneeled next to him and put his hands on Chris' shoulder. He started to heal it. From his hands came a blue glow. Leo was astonded. This was something new to him. He could start to see the change. The wound closed up. The shoulder swelled down and became less green.  
  
Leo watched Chris silently as Chris started to breathe normally. Chris groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He then sat up and looked around.  
  
"Freaky,"he said outloud to himself.  
  
"You're telling me,"said Leo. "What happened?"  
  
Chris shrugged and stood up. "I don't know,"he replied. "I kind of forgot."  
  
Leo could tell that he was lying, but didn't say anything. "Piper, Paige and Phoebe are downstairs. We should go talk to them."  
  
Chris looked at him. "I think that I will go sleep for a few hours. I'll be back at around 4."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Chris then orbed. Leo watched the blue lights disappear still confused. 


	9. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I wish I could... I'm sad now. Yeah right. The plot is mine along with a few characters such as Haldar and the Servant. They come in later.  
  
Manor-Late Afternoon  
  
Everyone is in the attic waiting for Chris to come back. It was about 4. Chris orbed in the room.  
  
"Hi,"he said sheepishly.  
  
Piper went over to him and hugged him. "What happened?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "I'd rather not talk a bout it,"he replied.  
  
"At least tell us why you fainted,"said Leo.  
  
Chris sighed. "All right,"he said,"I got hit by a poison dart.  
  
"Who did it?"asked Paige.  
  
"I don't want to say,"he replied.  
  
"Did you go to the future?"asked Leo.  
  
Chris turned to him. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "Last time at the bridge,"he answered,"you glowed like you did earlier. And I went to the future. I'm guessing you did too."  
  
"Fine,"Chris said,"I did. I'm not saying anymore than that."  
  
"You have to tell us more,"said Phoebe.  
  
Chris sighed. "I can't."  
  
"Why?"asked Paige.  
  
"I just can't guys. We should talk about Wyatt."  
  
"He can wait,"responded Piper. "Right now we want to know what happened."  
  
"It'll mess with the future."  
  
"Come on,"said Piper,"that's lame. If it was a fight that included you and only you, it can't hurt."  
  
Chris looked at the floor. "Fine,"he replied. "I went to a fight I had with Wyatt when I was almost nineteen. He has the power to shoot poison darts. I got hit in the shoulder. There."  
  
"Who won?"asked Leo. He sounded eager to know who was stronger.  
  
"I dunno,"replied Chris,"he fled but destroyed everything. I consider it a tie."  
  
"Okay,"said Piper. "I think he fled from you knowing you were stronger. That's beside the point. It doesn't matter."  
  
Chris smiled. "Thanks,"he said,"I want to get on the current topic."  
  
"Right,"said Phoebe,"Wyatt turning evil."  
  
"And Gideon,"added Paige.  
  
"Are the crystals set?"asked Chris looking around the room.  
  
Paige nodded. "Yep,"she replied,"they're in place."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you guys again why I know about Gideon. I got some tips from a darklighter. He seemed to be-"  
  
"The very same one who trapped me and Leo in the Ghostly Plane,"said Piper.  
  
"Yep. Anyways he told me that Gideon wanted to sacrifice Wyatt for the Greater Good. He was 'too powerful to be in this world.' So I went to the Magic School. I listened in on a conversation between him and Sigmund. They want to do it when I come into the world. Said you would be weaker."  
  
"I want to strangle him,"said Leo.  
  
"Calm down Leo,"said Paige.  
  
"Yeah,"said Phoebe.  
  
"He helped me when I became a Whitelight,"Leo said. "I looked up to him. But now I can't stand to look at him."  
  
"You have to Leo,"said Piper. "He'll suspect something otherwise."  
  
"Okay,"said Chris,"back to the situation. I went to the Underworld, and I found two demons talking with Gideon. He told them that they were to distract us. Gideon left and the two demons said that they would take Wyatt and make him evil."  
  
"Hold on,"said Piper,"how did you listen to all that without getting caught? I mean you would have to be-"  
  
"Invisible?"Chris finished. He nodded casually. "Like this?" He turned invisible.  
  
"Where did he go?"asked Leo.  
  
Chris laughed. He was standing next to the book now.  
  
"How did you do that?"asked Paige.  
  
Chris shrugged. "One of my powers,"he replied.  
  
"I guess there are more that we don't know about you,"said Phoebe.  
  
Chris laughed. "Of course,"he replied. "You didn't ever ask if I had any other powers. I would've gladly showed you. Like this." Chris picked up a penny and flung it towards the door. Chris used his hands to freeze the penny, then blow it up.  
  
"Too weird,"said Piper. "Those are my powers."  
  
"Yeah,"said Chris. "I would really like to get back to Wyatt turning evil. I think that we should fake Mom giving birth to me. The demons'll come along with Gideon. I'll vanquish the demons and the rest of you take care of Gideon."  
  
"I don't want to do it tonight though,"said Piper.  
  
"There is still like a week left,"said Paige.  
  
"We can do it in like two days,"said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah stock up,"added Leo.  
  
"Well I should get back now,"said Piper. "Gideon'll suspect something if I don't return soon. I told him I would come back before 6. It's 5:30 now."  
  
"I'll take you,"said Leo. He held out his hand and Piper took it. He then orbed with her.  
  
Phoebe turned to Chris. "What other powers do you have?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "Other than those and the future thing,"he replied,"you'll have to wait to find out. I'm going to go down there now. See ya." He orbed. 


	10. The Showing

I don't own Charmed peeps. It would be great if I could........ Sorry for the repeating. I'm copying this off another site so I accidently past more.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Manor-Night  
  
Chris is outside the manor. He decided to trick Paige and Phoebe. He's going to act like a pizza guy and then change into himself. He rang the doorbell, concentrated, changed into a pizza guy, orbed some pizzas to his hand and waited.  
  
Paige opened the door. "May I help you?"  
  
Chris nodded. "There was an order for ten pizzas from this house,"he replied. He found it hard not to laugh.  
  
Paige frowned. "We didn't order anything,"she replied.  
  
"I think you did."  
  
"Come in,"she replied.  
  
Chris entered holding the pizzas carefully. "That'll be $100,"he said.  
  
"Wow. Hey Phoebe,"Paige called.  
  
Phoebe came down the stairs. "What?"she asked.  
  
"You order a pizza?"  
  
"Unless I forgot,"she replied,"no."  
  
"This guy here says we did. It's $100."  
  
"Whatever. Look sir you should go."  
  
"Why?"Chris concentrated and turned into himself again.  
  
Chris laughed as Paige and Phoebe stared at him. He orbed the pizzas back to where he got them.  
  
"Wow,"said Paige,"you are so stupid Chris."  
  
Chris sat down. "Just another one of my powers,"he replied.  
  
"How many is that?"Phoebe asked.  
  
Chris counted quickly in his head. "That's eight including this one,"he replied in Paige's mind.  
  
Paige backed up. "Too freaky,"Paige replied. "I wonder what you've been doing in there."  
  
"That's disguisting Aunt Paige,"replied Chris. "I'm just showing you all the powers I can at the moment."  
  
"I didn't hear that power,"replied Phoebe.  
  
Chris smiled. "Maybe you won't,"he told her in her mind.  
  
Phoebe looked confused. "Okay,"she agreed with Paige,"freaky."  
  
Chris smiled. "I have to go soon,"he replied,"to the Underworld. Just got to check some ties."  
  
"You shouldn't,"answered Phoebe.  
  
Paige nodded. "I mean now of all times,"she said. "You could get found out. We need you here Chris."  
  
"Fine. I'll get some sleep then. See ya." He orbed.  
  
Phoebe stared after him. "I bet anything he went anyways,"she said.  
  
Paige nodded. "He can turn invisible, he should be alright."  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Underworld-Night  
  
Chris is walking through the Underworld trying to find traces of those two demons. His contact told him the general area to find them.  
  
"I tell you,"said a voice,"catching Wyatt will be great."  
  
Chris smiled and turned invisible. He walked towards the voice. He stopped a few feet short of them.  
  
"I hope it'll work,"said the second demon.  
  
"Why wouldn't it work?"replied the first demon.  
  
"The Charmed Ones."  
  
The first demon laughed. "That's why we will distract them. Gideon will take Wyatt. At the last minute, we'll vanquish Gideon and take Wyatt. He'll turn evil."  
  
"They'll come after him,"said the second demon nervously.  
  
"We'll let them take him,"replied the first demon. "He will be turned evil. When the time is right, we will take him again. He will rule the world."  
  
Chris had an idea. "He's going to use Wyatt for himself, not me,"he said in the demon's head.  
  
The second demon looked at the first demon with fear.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"asked the first demon.  
  
"He's going to take Wyatt from us,"said Chris to the demon.  
  
"You're going to use Wyatt for yourself,"said the second demon.  
  
"You will,"said the first.  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
Chris walked away. He was going to be found out soon.  
  
"Wait,"said the first demon,"we are trying to be turned against each other. Let's calm down. We are in this together. Together, we will turn Wyatt evil. Let's just leave it at that, and plan."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Chris turned visible again. He was safe. They didn't suspect anything yet.  
  
"What? A witch?"  
  
Chris turned around. He saw a ferious looking demon staring at him. "I'm always here,"he replied.  
  
The demon started to make a fireball. "Not for long."  
  
Chris sighed. He had no choice. He had to do his most powerful move. "You'll be gone before you have the chance."  
  
"I don't think so." The demon threw the fireball.  
  
Chris put up his forcefield. The fireball dissolved.  
  
The demon looked at him in fear. "What are you?"  
  
"More powerful than you will ever know." Chris started to glow.  
  
The demon screamed. It alerted three more demons, but not the two demons wanting Wyatt.  
  
Chris glowed his brightest. All the demons fell to the floor in agony. Chris surronded them with the light, and sent the electricity from his hands. They all were vanquished. There were only black scorch marks left.  
  
"Such power."  
  
Chris turned to see the two demons walking towards him. He started to orb.  
  
The first demon moved his hand. Chris was still there. "I want to know who you are,"said the first demon.  
  
"You'll never know,"replied Chris. He turned invisible.  
  
The demons looked around in confusion. They looked and saw the blue orbs go away.  
  
"Can it be?"said the first demon.  
  
The second demon shrugged. "I don't know,"he replied.  
  
"A witch more powerful than Wyatt,"muttered the first demon. "I had no idea."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I wonder who he is."  
  
"We may never know,"answered the second demon.  
  
"That could be true,"said the first demon,"or it may not. I think the Charmed Ones is supposed to have child. That could've been him. Imagine all the more power we'd have if we took him instead."  
  
The second demon smiled. "I like how you think,"he said.  
  
The first demon smiled. "We'll let Gideon take Wyatt. We are taking the child." 


	11. Running Away

Disclaimer: Yo no own Charmed. Espanol here. I don't own Charmed. AWWWWWW.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Manor-Early Morning  
  
Chris is watching tv waiting for Paige and Phoebe to wake up.  
  
"Chris,"said Phoebe coming down the stairs,"you looked freaked out."  
  
Chris stood up. "I should've listened to you Aunt Phoebe."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Phoebe took his hand and sat down.  
  
"I went to the Underworld."  
  
"Chris!"  
  
"I know,"he replied. "Well I had to vanquish this demon. The two demons saw what I did and tried to corner me. I orbed away, but enough so I could hear them. They want ME, the baby me."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Chris looked around. "I can only tell you this,"he said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"If you tell Mom or Leo, their hearts'll break."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Chris sighed and closed his eyes. "In the future,"he said,"I turn out to be stronger than Wyatt."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"It's just that I had this dream."  
  
"A dream,"Phoebe echoed.  
  
"That's right, a dream. Well anyways, an adult Wyatt showed me around this great world. He told me that I was stronger and that the sword didn't turn me evil."  
  
"It turned him evil though."  
  
Chris nodded. "That's right,"he replied.  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"You don't have to Aunt Phoebe,"answered Chris. "The thing is I didn't either. I then thought back. All the battles I had with Wyatt, he always ran away. I'm not sure if I am going crazy or what."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "I believe you Chris,"she replied.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "It always seemed like there was a lot of power hanging around you. When I first turned into an empath, I felt it. I didn't later. After a while, I felt it again. It seemed more than Wyatt could ever have. And then you turned out to be Wyatt's brother, I was amazed."  
  
"I want to know why though,"muttered Chris.  
  
"I think that'll remain a mystery. I mean you don't have a forcefield as a baby. I wonder why."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Phoebe stood up. "I guess it is what was to be,"she replied. "Come on, let's go make some breakfast. Paige'll wake up in a rampage."  
  
Chris smiled at her. "Sure,"he said. "I think I'll tell her later too."  
  
"Do whatever you want,"she replied. "Just make sure she won't tell Leo and Piper."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As they were walking to the kitchen, Phoebe ventured into a uncharted territory. "Chris,"she started.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What makes you hate Leo so much?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "A lot of memories,"he replied.  
  
"Tell me some."  
  
Chris sighed. "I could show you I guess,"he replied.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll take you to the day I ran away,"he replied. "I'm going to show you one memory at a time. We shouldn't be gone to long."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Chris glowed. "Here we go,"he said.  
  
Phoebe felt a surging pulse go through her. She then was in the attic. She looked around. "How old are you?"  
  
"This is when I'm ten,"he replied.  
  
Phoebe looked around. This room looked exactly the same as it did in the past.  
  
The door opened. Phoebe looked as she saw a ten-year-old Chris walk over to the book, open it, and flip through the pages. He would stop and write down a spell. He then orbed out the room.  
  
"You could orb?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "You, Mom, and Aunt Paige decided we should have our powers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere. I couldn't stand Leo ignoring me. He would give me a 'hi' every day. I at first thought that he was busy, but later he would totally blow me off. I'll show it to you tomorrow. Aunt Paige could come too. I'll show her this another time too."  
  
"We should follow you."  
  
"Sure."Chris held out his hand, took Phoebe's, and orbed.  
  
They were now standing in the park. Chris was sitting there on the swings staring at the ground. He had a backpack with what, Phoebe -assume-d as clothes in there.  
  
"I stayed here for three hours without anyone coming for me. You, Mom, and Aunt Paige didn't know I was missing yet. I'll speed it up to the point where I'm found." Chris glowed and now they were by a river. Chris was sitting there all alone. He was alerted by blue orbs. There were Piper, Phoebe, and Paige standing there.  
  
"Chris,"said Piper.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Why?"she asked.  
  
"I didn't want to listen to Dad's lies anymore. He hasn't done a single thing with me yet. I'm ten years old. I hate him."  
  
Piper sat down next to him. "You can't say that,"she said.  
  
"You know it's true Mom. I hate him."  
  
"You can't say that Chris,"said Paige.  
  
"He loves you,"replied Phoebe. "I can feel it."  
  
"It's fake love."  
  
"Let's just go home,"said Piper.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Chris glowed again. They were now in Piper and Leo's room. Leo was sitting while Piper was telling him what happened.  
  
"He says you don't love him,"said Piper.  
  
"That's crazy,"replied Leo.  
  
"Then do something with him,"said Piper.  
  
"I can't. I have more important things to do."  
  
Piper threw her hands up. "I don't understand this Leo,"she said. "I don't understand what's more important than your son who thinks his father doesn't love him."  
  
Leo counted as he spoke. "You, Wyatt, the Elders, people who need my help, and more."  
  
"Leo!"  
  
Leo shrugged. "It's true,"he replied. "I see Chris as a mistake. He wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Just like you weren't supposed to sleep on the couch."  
  
"Come on Piper."  
  
Piper pointed to the door. "You need to add Chris to your list of priorities. He'll do something that you'll wish that you were there for him."  
  
Leo shrugged and got up. "Suit yourself,"he said,"but I don't think my sons would do that."  
  
"That's just it. You don't know your other son. You don't know what he would do."  
  
Chris glowed. They were back in the past and Chris was silent. 


	12. One On One

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Manor-Morning  
  
Paige walks down the stairs to find Chris and Phoebe eating and talking.  
  
"Hey guys,"said Paige, making some coffee.  
  
"Hey,"replied Phoebe. She stood up. "I have work. See ya all later." She left.  
  
Paige sat down and took some food.  
  
"Anything today Aunt Paige?"  
  
"Nope. Why?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "I just figured we could talk. I mean you thought that we didn't get along in the future."  
  
"Oh yeah. Do we?"  
  
Chris nodded and smiled. "You help me so much,"he answered.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"I have something to tell you too."  
  
"Shoot away."  
  
"You can't tell Mom or Leo. They would be crushed."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I think I'm stronger than Wyatt."  
  
"Wow. We all thought he was going to be the next King Arthur."  
  
"I know. He told me in this dream that I had, that he tried to use it, and it turned him evil. He said I tried it, and nothing happened."  
  
"That's freaky. I guess it could make sense. It wouldn't explain why though. I always thought the first-born were supposed to be the strongest."  
  
"That's what gets me too. I have no idea why it would happen."  
  
"Maybe it was just meant to be."  
  
"I guess. Then there's more."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"I went to the Underworld last night. I was forced to vanquish four demons. The two demons who want to turn Wyatt evil saw me. They want to turn ME evil. I mean when I'm born."  
  
"Just great."  
  
"I can vanquish them,"Chris added,"but they'd have to be weakened first. I'm sure that they'd power themselves up."  
  
"Me and Phoebe can do that."  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
"We should at least tell Leo about this."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't stand him."  
  
"He's your father. What he did can't be so bad."  
  
"Oh yes it is. I'll show you." He started to glow.  
  
Paige looked around. "The future I am guessing."  
  
"You're right. I'm ten years old."  
  
"How did you do this?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "One of my powers I guess,"he replied. "Watch."  
  
Paige was showed the exact same thing that Phoebe was. Paige was more outraged at this. "Wow,"she said,"I see what you mean. Leo was the worst father to you."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's all the more reason to tell him though."  
  
"I can't. It brought up too much pain to me too show him. I can't show him anymore things."  
  
Paige shrugged. "You shouldn't resent him at least,"she replied.  
  
"Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah you're right. He loves you now though."  
  
"It doesn't mean that he'll act nicer to me. He'll probably forget about his 'other son."  
  
"I guess that I can't talk you out of this,"she replied.  
  
"True."  
  
"Oh well. I guess that we should go make potions and stock up for the plan tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. I think we should do it Saturday though not Friday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can really stock up."  
  
"Sure. I guess. Everyone'll have to agree though."  
  
"They will."  
  
So the two started to make potions and spells 


	13. The Prophecy and Some Extra Stuff

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Underworld-Eternal Darkness  
  
The two demons are surronded by a pile of books. They are reading.  
  
"I don't get it,"said the first demon.  
  
"What?"asked the second demon.  
  
"You are stupid,"answered the first. "I want to know how the second child is more powerful than Wyatt. Wyatt was born on a blessed day. He is twice blessed. How can the second be stronger?"  
  
"I think I have it!"exclaimed the second demon. He turned the book over so the other demon could read it.  
  
"Here is an according of the great prophet Talsom Hamsod. 'I see a great child: the son of a Charmed One. He will have more power than you can imagine, but will be overcome by the power. A second child however will bestowed with the same power. This time, the power will listen to him. For he was born humble and will always be humble with his powers. His goodness will destroy all evil and the world live in peace."  
  
The first demon closed the book and laughed. "We shall see,"he said. "The child will listen to us."  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Manor-Early Afternoon  
  
Paige and Chris are looking at all the potions that they have made. There are about 50 potions.  
  
"I think that we made more than enough,"muttered Paige.  
  
Chris shrugged."We should be safe rather than sorry."  
  
"I guess you are right. Paige walked over and grabbed a pad of paper and pen. We should make that spell."  
  
"Right. I have no idea what to say."  
  
"I think this has a nice ring to it. You demons who stand before me, I command thee to lose you power. For you will not harm me, for you will lost your power on the hour."  
  
Chris nodded. "I like the second and fourth line,"he said.  
  
"And the first and third?"  
  
"They don't seem to fit. I think it should go like this: Demons with evil minds, I command thee to lose all your power. You will be gone for all time, for you will lose your power on the hour."  
  
"That's good. Where did you learn to write spells like that?"  
  
Chris smiled. "From the best,"he replied.  
  
"I taught you?"  
  
"You taught me to write spells and how to control my whitelighter powers."  
  
"And Leo was just standing there watching I -assume-."  
  
Chris nodded. "He didn't care that I was there. He only cared for Wyatt, Mom, and the world."  
  
"Wow. I can understand why you hate him."  
  
"Let's see what else. Mom taught me to control my witch powers. And Aunt Phoebe, being the great column writer as she is now, gave me advice on human matters."  
  
"Why thank you Chris,"said Phoebe walking in. "You two seemed to have fun."She eyed the potions.  
  
"We just stocked up,"said Chris.  
  
"I see."  
  
Leo orbed in. "Hey guys,"he said.  
  
Paige and Phoebe walked over to him and slapped him. "That's for leaving Chris all alone,"they said.  
  
Leo watched as they walked off. He turned to see Chris laughing at him. "I don't get what's so funny,"he said. "I don't even know why they did that."  
  
"And you won't at least from me. So why did you come here Leo?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "Piper says she wants to get this over with tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. I'll just make some more potions with the aunts later tonight."  
  
"Great. I think that I want to go talk to them now." Leo left.  
  
Chris stared after him and went to make a few more potions.  
  
Leo walked downstairs. "I want to know what that was for."  
  
Paige shrugged. "For not caring for Chris in the future,"she said.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "That's right."  
  
"I didn't do whatever I did yet!"  
  
"Well you will."  
  
"Look I saw him try to commit suicide. I don't want to hurt him like that again."  
  
"What if you don't Leo. He is one kid with serious issues."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I came here to tell you guys that Piper wants to do this tomorrow."  
  
"Okay we need to make sure that the two demons come a few minutes before one or two or sometime before the hour."  
  
"I don't get it, but okay."  
  
"We need to weaken the demons so Chris can vanquish them,"said Paige.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"He'll do it. Just don't worry."  
  
"Fine. I'll come in the morning to check on you." Leo orbed. 


	14. Talking

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. I wish that I did. I would love to. I've just made myself cry. WAAAAAAAAH  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Magic School-Afternoon  
  
Piper is walking around with Wyatt. Wyatt had just spent the whole morning playing with the other magical children.  
  
"Hello Piper,"said Gideon walking up to them.  
  
Piper smiled. "Hi Gideon,"she replied.  
  
"Any day now?" Gideon looked at Wyatt.  
  
Piper nodded. "Yep."  
  
"It's a shame that you won't stay. You are welcome here any time though."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good-bye then." Gideon walked off.  
  
Piper glared after him. It was hard to act like she knew nothing, but it had to be done.  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hey Leo."  
  
"Hi Piper." He hugged Wyatt. "Hey little guy."  
  
"So how's it been going?"  
  
Leo smiled. "You saw me earlier today,"he responded.  
  
"I know. I just get lonely. I mean I don't see my sisters."  
  
"That'll soon be over."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I had the weirdest time an hour ago."  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"I go to the manor. Paige and Phoebe are there. They slap me!"  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
"They said for leaving Chris or something like that."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah. I think that Chris showed them some of the future."  
  
"He's been so secretive though."  
  
Leo nodded. "I think that he just wants to get stuff off his chest."  
  
"It's weird to think that Chris has all those powers."  
  
Leo looked at Wyatt. "It makes me wonder if he is stronger than this little guy."  
  
Piper snorted. "That's not possible Leo,"she replied. "Wyatt is the first- born."  
  
"I know. It's just a feeling."  
  
"Alright. Well this has been so much fun. Wyatt has to go to the nursery again. I'm trying to read some books."  
  
"On?"  
  
"The whole power thing. I don't think it's true, but it would be nice to know for sure."  
  
"Okay see you." Leo orbed leaving Piper all alone with Wyatt.  
  
"Well Wyatt,"said Piper,"let's go to the nursery again." She then walked him over there.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Chris's Dream  
  
Chris is at the Magic School. They are faking Chris's birth. Chris is waiting for the two demons to come so he can vanquish them.  
  
"Ah the powerful one,"said the first demon shimmering in.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about,"muttered Chris.  
  
The first demon laughed.  
  
"You will turn evil,"said the second demon.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You are the most powerful being that there will be for a very long time."  
  
"I don't understand why though."  
  
"A prophecy was made telling your forecoming,"said the second demon.  
  
Chris snorted. "One was made for Wyatt too."  
  
The second demon laughed. "The one that we read talked about him and you."  
  
"You were born into this world humble and you will always be humble with your powers."  
  
"We will kidnapp you now."  
  
Chris smiled. He started to concentrate for his most powerful move, but nothing happened. "Okay,"he said,"this is weird."  
  
"We came prepared,"replied the first demon. "You will turn evil."  
  
"NOOOOO,"yelled Chris.  
  
Chris woke up in cold sweat. He noticed that he was on the floor. He stood up and looked in the mirror. "Is that why I'm more powerful?"he muttered.  
  
Chris heard some orbs coming from behind him. Chris knew that is was Leo.  
  
"You okay Chris?"he asked.  
  
Chris sighed. "Just peachy,"he replied.  
  
"I heard you screaming. I just wanted to check on you,"said Leo.  
  
"Just a nightmare. It was nothing special."  
  
"Alright. Fine. Why do you show your aunts the future, but not me?"  
  
"They were there for me then. They helped me while you helped Wyatt out of us two. It was always Wyatt has to go up there so I can't help you with your whitelighter powers Chris. I couldn't stand to see you watch that."  
  
"I'm going to change though."  
  
"Really? You will see that your mind will always be focused on Wyatt. It won't change."  
  
"I just want you to forgive me, son."  
  
Chris froze at that word. He wanted to yell at Leo. He wanted to tell him to never call him that because he was never a father to him. He just let it slide. "I don't know,"he muttered. "It depends. I might, I might not."  
  
"Fine. If you need anything......"  
  
Chris turned towards him. "You know the thing that bothered me the most?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was the fact that I could've been more powerful than Wyatt, and you wouldn't even listen to Mom or anyone tell you that. Wyatt was the only thing that mattered. To you, I was a mistake."  
  
"I didn't do that yet though."  
  
Chris laughed. "Oh you will,"he said,"you'll see. So see you tomorrow. If I would forgive, I would need oh so much more time."  
  
"I hope that you get it." Leo orbed.  
  
Chris sat on his bed and thought about his dream. He hoped that the move would work. If not, he had the spell memorized that would give him his powers back. He could still vanquish their dreams of taking him for evil. He then had to worry about Gideon.  
  
Chris layed down and sighed. He knew that he was being unfair to Leo, but he hated the fact that he had the chance to get to lose his anger over a person who caused him so much pain. He would forgive Leo, he guessed, but only if Leo proved that he cared enough to make Chris forgive him. 


	15. Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Manor-Early Morning  
  
Paige and Phoebe are eating breafast. Chris orbs in.  
  
"Hey Chris,"said Phoebe.  
  
"Hey." Chris walked to the refridgerator and pulled out some orange juice. "I was thinking that I could show you two more of my memories. One from earlier and the one where I try....I try....to commit suicide."  
  
Paige gasped. "That's terrible Chris,"she said.  
  
"I just want you to know that I was very very very depressed. I had no friends and spent the whole day sleeping."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why was I depressed?"  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
Chris shrugged.  
  
"Leo was never there for you,"answered Phoebe before he could. "You felt like Leo didn't love you."  
  
Paige stared at Phoebe who shrugged. "I was guessing. I may not have my empath powers, but I'm still an advice giver."  
  
"You're right though,"said Chris. "So I'll show you my memory of when I am 6. It's 4 years earlier, when the problems began." While Chris started to glow, he wondered if he was acting 'humble' with his powers.  
  
Paige and Phoebe looked around. They were in the manor kitchen. The younger Chris was eating lunch with Wyatt.  
  
Leo walks in. "Hey you two,"he said.  
  
"Hi Dad,"the replied together.  
  
"Wyatt,"said Leo,"we're going 'Up There' today."  
  
"But Dad,"said Chris,"you promised to go with me to the park."  
  
Leo ruffled Chris' hair. "I'll take you tomorrow,"he rpelied. "Something very important came up."  
  
"Okay,"muttered Chris.  
  
"Let's go Wyatt."  
  
Chris sped it up to the next morning. The younger Chris was watching tv. He heard a sound and looked to see Leo with Piper holding hands.  
  
"Aunt Paige'll look after you today,"said Leo.  
  
"What about the park?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "I'm going to spend the day with your mother today."  
  
Chris sped it up to the next day. Young Chris was in his room. He was staring at the ceiling hoping Leo would take him to the park.  
  
Leo rushed past and stopped in Chris' room. "I can't go today Chris,"he said,"I have to go help some charges."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Chris glowed again. They were in the kitchen, in the past. "After a week,"he said slowly,"I stopped caring. All Leo did was make excuses so I didn't care."  
  
"I can see why you hate him,"said Phoebe.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I'm only going to forgive him if he shows me that he really cares,"said Chris.  
  
"That's the spirit,"said Paige. "I want to see what else you were going to show us."  
  
So Chris did. After the memory was over, Paige and Phoebe couldn't talk.  
  
"I can't,"muttered Paige,"I can't believe that he didn't even care."  
  
"Me neither,"agreed Phoebe.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I'll show you the day after,"he said.  
  
"What's so special about that day?"asked Paige.  
  
"It's the day that I get help." Chris glowed. They were 'Up There.'  
  
Thirteen-year-old Chris is looking around in amazement. "So this is what it looks like,"he muttered.  
  
Paige put her hand on his shoulder. "I've been up here a lot since you were born. I still can't get over the fact how great it looks."  
  
An Elder walked over to them. "Ahhh Paige,"he said,"I was expecting you. I -assume- that this is Chris?"  
  
Paige nodded. "I'll let you take him for now,"she said. She winked at Chris. "I'll come back in a few hours." She orbed away.  
  
The Elder led Chris on a walk. "So Paige tells us that you tried to take your life yesterday,"he said.  
  
"Yes,"Chris mumbled to the floor.  
  
"Why may I ask?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "I don't feel loved,"he replied.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"My dad."  
  
"Oh. Leo."  
  
"Yeah him."  
  
"I'm sure that he does."  
  
Chris sighed. "He doesn't. He hadn't talked to me at all yesterday. In fact, I hadn't had a decent conversation with him since I was six. It's when it all started. He ignored me. He still does."  
  
The Elder put his hand on Chris' shoulder. "We will help you take away the pain,"he said. "The anger will stay, but you will feel no more pain."  
  
"I'd love to feel no pain."  
  
"That you will get."  
  
Chris glowed and they were back in the past.  
  
"Well at least you got help,"said Phoebe.  
  
Chris smiled. "Thanks to you Aunt Paige,"he said.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"You helped too Aunt Phoebe. You got me a therapist. He helped me so much. Of course, the anger never went away."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Chris laughed. "We should make a few more potions,"he said. "Just to be safe." He walked to the attic.  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and smiled. They were glad that Chris was such a great nephew 


	16. The Fake Birth

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. You know, I don't really think that Paige died cuz in Spin City, Chris tells Paige that he gave her money in the future. So I'm thinking that he lied or either has new memories......  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Magic School-15 minutes before 12  
  
Piper is sitting in her room nervously waiting for Leo to come to give her the okay sign. He had told her earlier that Chris and her sisters had made a plan to make it look like she was really giving birth.  
  
Leo orbed in. "Okay,"he said,"they are all ready." He gave her a potion. This'll make it look like to everyone except us 5 that you are having Chris.  
  
Piper swallowed it. "Well go tell Gideon,"she replied. "I want to get this over with."  
  
Leo orbed to Gideon. "It's happening!"he said excitedly.  
  
Gideon looked up. "What is?"he asked.  
  
"Piper's giving birth. She'll have called Paige by now. Let's go!"  
  
"I'll be their in a minute."  
  
"Okay." Leo ran to Piper's room.  
  
Gideon smiled. He summoned the demons. "You are to distract the Charmed Ones,"he said.  
  
The first demon smiled. "Oh we will,"he replied causually.  
  
"Wait 3 minutes then come in." Gideon ran to Piper's room. He had no idea that he was walking into a trap.  
  
Piper looked like she was in pain. This of course was the potion. It would make it look like it was happening, but the baby would take forever to come out.  
  
"Come on Piper,"said Gideon,"you can do this."  
  
The two demons shimmered in. They laughed.  
  
Chris looked at them. He then looked at his watch and at his aunts. "Do it,"he said.  
  
The two demons made two fireballs. They were aimed at Paige and Phoebe.  
  
Paige and Phoebe started to read from the paper,"Demons with evil minds, I command thee to lose all your power. You will be gone for all time, for you will lose your power on the hour."  
  
The two demons threw the fireballs, but they dissolved. They tried to shimmer, but couldn't. "We were tricked,"hissed the first demon.  
  
Chris turned and smiled at them. "Oh so sorry,"he said. "I'm afraid you won't be turning anyone evil." He started to glow.  
  
Everyone turned to Chris in amazement. They hadn't seen this power in even Wyatt.  
  
The two demons were surronded by the bright light. They couldn't escape.  
  
"Time to be vanquished,"muttered Chris. He sent electricity from his hands. The two demons cried out in agony and were gone. The light disappared and there were black scorch marks where they had once stood.  
  
"I don't get what is going on,"said Gideon. "I thought that Wyatt was supposed to be the most powerful being."  
  
Piper stood up. "So did I,"she muttered, staring at Chris.  
  
Chris shrugged. "We know what you were trying to do Gideon, sacrifice Wyatt for the Greater Good."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"I heard you,"said Chris.  
  
Piper looked normal. "We will take you to the council,"she said.  
  
Leo said,"I trusted you so much,"he said.  
  
Chris muttered something under his breath. Gideon felt all his power drained from him. "I don't understand."  
  
"Quite simple,"said Chris,"I destripped your powers so you can't escape."  
  
"We will go to the council,"repeated Piper.  
  
"You aren't giving birth anymore,"said Gideon.  
  
"It was to trick you,"said Phoebe.  
  
Gideon fell to the ground. "I am finished,"he muttered.  
  
"You got that,"said Paige.  
  
Everyone looked at Chris now who stared at the ground sheepishly. 


	17. Awkward

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Manor-Afternoon  
  
Chris is surronded by everyone in the attic. He is backing away from them.  
  
"You are freaking me out,"he said.  
  
"What was that?"Piper asked.  
  
Chris shrugged. "A power that I have,"he replied.  
  
Piper snorted. "I know that,"she retorted. "I want to know why you have so much power."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Paige spoke out. "I think that he has more power than Wyatt."  
  
"Me too,"agreed Phoebe.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like we know,"said Paige.  
  
Leo looked at the book. "Maybe the book has the answer."  
  
Chris walked over to it. He opened it to the first page, concentrated, but nothing happened. "There is nothing in there,"he said.  
  
Piper sighed. "I thought that Wyatt was supposed to have the most power."  
  
Chris shrugged. "You can be mad or accept it."  
  
"I do,"replied Piper,"I just want to know why."  
  
"We could look at prophecy books,"suggested Phoebe.  
  
"That could work,"added Paige.  
  
"I'll get some,"said Leo. He orbed.  
  
Chris was left alone with his mom and aunts. There was a long awkward silence. "Look,"he said,"I didn't want this. I thought that once Wyatt was saved from evil, he would be the strongest. He still was in the future. I had this dream when I got poisoned. Wyatt told me that I was stronger. He tried to use that sword over there." He pointed. "It turned him evil though. He said I used it and I didn't turn evil. I have no idea so please don't get mad."  
  
Piper looked at him. "I'm not mad,"she said. "It's just that the first child is usually the strongest. I just wanted to know why."  
  
"We all do,"said Paige.  
  
Phoebe stood up. "I have to get to work. I have to finish my column. I'll be back by 3." She left.  
  
"So we have to do something with Gideon and Sigmund,"said Paige.  
  
Chris nodded. "We'll take them to the Council,"he said. "We've got them trapped with the crystals."  
  
"We don't know how to summon them,"said Piper.  
  
"I do. I summoned them once in the future."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Chris looked around uneasily. "To punish the demons who killed you three,"he muttered.  
  
"Oh,"said Paige.  
  
"Look Chris,"said Piper,"that future may have changed by now. We could be living in the future now."  
  
Chris smiled. "Actually you are,"he said. "Without Wyatt turning evil, he can't betray you. So you should be alive."  
  
"That's great."  
  
Leo orbed in with a pile of books. "I got these from the library 'Up There.' The Elders are all confused by this too. Hopefully these'll help."  
  
Chris pulled out a book at random. "Prophecies by Talsom Hamsod,"he read. "Interesting. I read the first few chapters of this. I couldn't read all of it since it was too boring. I'll read the rest." He sat down and started reading.  
  
Everyone else pulled out a book and started to read.  
  
Chris came to the chapter that mentioned him. He didn't want to read it because he knew that it would make him sound bad. "I think I may have found something he said at last.  
  
Piper took it from him. She started to read it outloud. "I see a great child: the son of a Charmed One. He will have more power than you can imagine, but will be overcome by the power. A second child however will be bestowed with the same power. This time, the power will listen to him. For he will be born humble and will always be humble with his powers. His goodness will destroy all evil and the world live in peace."  
  
"That'd explain it,"said Paige.  
  
Everyone was staring at Chris who was staring at the ground. He didn't ask for this. He wanted Wyatt to have the power. He could live in peace with Biacana.  
  
"Wow Chris,"said Leo.  
  
"I can't imagine what it is like having all that power run inside you,"said Piper.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I didn't want it."  
  
"But you got it,"said Paige,"and you have to live with it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I think that we should start to prepare for the council,"said Leo.  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah,"he replied. "I know what I have to show, and how to summon them."  
  
"Why did you summon them?"Leo asked.  
  
"To have them punish the demons who killed the Charmed Ones,"muttered Chris.  
  
"Oh."Leo looked at the floor.  
  
"I can show a few things too,"said Piper.  
  
"So we should go now,"said Paige. "I hope that we are ready for this."  
  
"I think that we should wait for Phoebe,"said Chris.  
  
Paige looked at her watch. "Yeah,"she agreed,"it's a half an hour. We can wait."  
  
"It'll look better with all three Charmed Ones,"said Leo. 


	18. Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Just the original characters which still are coming...................  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Manor 3:30  
  
Phoebe walks into the attic. She looks around at everyone. "Hey everyone,"she said.  
  
"We want to go to the council soon,"said Piper.  
  
"I'll go get Gideon,"said Chris. He orbed.  
  
Phoebe walked over to a chair and sat down. "Work was really hard today,"she said.  
  
"That's nice,"said Paige. "I haven't wokred for like a month."  
  
"I know,"said Phoebe,"but you can when Piper has Chris."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what are we going to show the council?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "I'll show the little snippets that Gideon said that Wyatt soon wouldn't be there."  
  
"And Chris'll show what he saw when he was invisible,"added Leo.  
  
"It's hard to believe that he is the most powerful being,"said Paige.  
  
"So why is he?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"It was because of this prophecy saying that Wyatt had too many powers and it overtook him,"answered Piper,"but Chris was born 'humble' and he will always be humble with his powers or something that."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
Paige shrugged. "Doesn't really make sense,"she said,"but we'll go with that."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Leo looked around. "I think that Chris has been gone to long."  
  
"Me too,"said Paige.  
  
Piper shrugged. "Gideon may be trying to resist somehow,"she said. "I don't think that we should worry yet."  
  
Paige stood up. "Well,"she said,"I think that I may make something to eat for me." She left.  
  
"She has a point,"said Piper. "I'm starving." She left too.  
  
Phoebe looked at Leo and left. Leo stayed in the attic, having a worried look on his face, trying to sense Chris.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Magic School 3:45  
  
Chris orbs into Gideon's office. He looks around confused because Gideon was trapped an hour ago.  
  
"Surprise surprise."  
  
Chris spun around facing Gideon who was smiling. "I'm sure this is quite a shock,"said Gideon,"but you all should be smarter than to leave me here. All I had to do to escape was to let a student come in, have them release me, and give me back my powers."  
  
"We'll get you again,"said Chris,"and the council won't be too pleased."  
  
Gideon smiled. "That's where you are wrong." He moved his hand, and five crystals surronded Chris. "I'll have you stay here, make a student act like you, and steal you when you are born. Instead of Wyatt, you will be sacrificed."  
  
Chris put on a look of anger. "I'll get out,"he said.  
  
"Don't count on it." Gideon left.  
  
Chris smiled. He had been taught by all three Charmed Ones how to escape crystals. Paige had found a way out. He would act like he couldn't get out, just to listen in on Gideon.  
  
Chris decided to send a mental message to Leo. He smiled thinking how freak out Leo would be when he heard his son's voice.  
  
Chris sent the message. He told Leo to stay put and come tomorrow morning. Leo was very shocked. Chris felt that he fell off a chair.  
  
Chris sat on the ground thinking. He acted like he was scared, but listened in on all the conversations. Gideon was too foolish. He talked openly about his plan in front of Chris.  
  
Chris made a plan. At night, he would escape, imprison Gideon, imprison Sigmund, and magically make it so none of the students could enter the office.  
  
It was around 9. Chris opened his eyes to see Gideon in the office.  
  
"Hello Chris,"said Gideon.  
  
"What?"  
  
Gideon laughed. "No hellos I see." Gideon walked over to his desk and pulled out an object. "See this?" Gideon held up a ball.  
  
Chris was scared. The ball had the power to destroy a person trapped in a magical barrier. There was nothing that he could do now.  
  
Gideon smiled. "I will kill you,"he said,"then kill the baby you. The Greater Good will be served." He threw the ball.  
  
Chris closed his eyes. He opened them a few minutes later to see the ball dissolving in front of him.  
  
"What?" Gideon said in rage.  
  
A memory sparked in Chris' mind. He laughed. "You forgot something Gideon,"he replied,"those balls only work in non-magical places. This school is protected by magic. Let's say at the manor, they would work because the manor may have magic, but it isn't protected. For an Elder, you should've known that."  
  
Gideon walked up to the imprisonment. He looked at Chris and laughed. "I have you trapped,"he said,"and I will kill you."  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"You are wrong." Gideon turned and left the office.  
  
Chris frowned. "Wait a minute,"he said outloud to himself,"the ball should've killed me. That wasn't even true. It just popped into my head to say that."  
  
Chris sighed. He had no idea what was going on. This was just another thing that he could use for the council.  
  
Chris thought of something. He realized that now he might have the power to disable magical objects from hurting or killing himself or others. "I don't want this,"muttered Chris. "They are just too many powers." 


	19. Events Surronding Chris

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. I never will anyways.......... Thanks for the reviews.  
  
a/n i'm a girl for some ppl who didn' know and it's alright  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Manor 3:50  
  
Leo is in the attic sitting on a chair. He is trying to sense Chris, to see what is wrong, but nothing. "Come on Chris,"he muttered.  
  
"Leo."  
  
Leo fell off his chair. The voice had surprised him. He turned in a complete circle, but no one was there. "What?"  
  
"It's Chris."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Magic School."  
  
"Okay. How are you talking to me?"  
  
"Through your mind."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Look its just one of my powers, I am trapped here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm trapped by crystals, but I can get out of here. I'm going to stay to listen to Gideon's plan. He plans to sacrifice the baby me now. I know him though, he'll tell me just what I want to know."  
  
"I should come get you now though."  
  
"Come in the morning. By then, I'll be walking around the school."  
  
"Fine. Tell me I'm imagining this."  
  
There was a laugh in Leo's mind. "You are not. Look it's one of my powers. I wish that I didn't have them all. I do though. Just come in the morning."  
  
"Wait!" There was nothing else that Chris had to say.  
  
Leo walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He found the three sisters eating. "I just had a freaky experience,"he anounced.  
  
"Okay Leo."  
  
"I'm serious. Chris was talking to me in my mind."  
  
"Oh yeah. He can do that,"said Paige casually.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You didn't ask,"said Phoebe.  
  
"You knew too?"  
  
"I think that I'm missing something,"said Piper.  
  
Paige sighed. "Chris can talk to other people in their minds,"she said.  
  
"I take it this is just yet another one of his powers."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "He can change appearances too."  
  
Leo sat down.  
  
"You've got a powerhouse there,"said Paige.  
  
"I can't believe this,"muttered Leo.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Look, Chris is the strongest being, but hates it. That tells me right there that he is really the strongest cuz he is humble. He doesn't flaunt it around."  
  
Leo shook his head. "It just seems like yesterday we thought that Wyatt was the strongest."  
  
Piper laughed. "It really was Leo,"she replied.  
  
"I think that I'm going to go talk with the other Elders,"he said. He then orbed.  
  
"I think,"Paige said,"that Leo is going through a middle-age crisis except that this is a which son is the strongest crisis."  
  
That left the three sisters laughing at Leo for a long time.  
  
Leo orbed back in around 6. He went to Piper's room. Piper was sitting with Wyatt reading a book.  
  
"Hey,"he said.  
  
Piper looked up. "Hey Leo,"she said.  
  
"I just checked with the Elders. They think that they found some more prophecies on Chris. They even found one on all his powers. It seems like they just seem to keep pouring in. He'll have 12 total."  
  
"Wow. So I think that you are going through some crisis here Leo." She started to laugh again.  
  
"There was even one saying that he would come back to save his brother from evil."  
  
"Too freaky."  
  
"I know." Leo sat on Piper's bed. "I just can't imagine loving more than son."  
  
"That's just Chris' problem with you Leo. You have to accept the fact that Chris is your son too and show him that you care. He'll love you again."  
  
"Fine. I have to go back 'Up There' again. I'll come around 8 or something." He orbed after kissing Wyatt.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Manor-Night  
  
Piper is in the attic through the book. She looks at a certain page. It's the same page that has Wyatt on it in the future.  
  
"Hey,"said Leo orbing in.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I looked at more prophecies. It seems that after Chris, there will be none like him again."  
  
Piper looked around the room. "This is freaky,"she said,"I mean we thought Wyatt was the strongest. That's strange as it is, but then to have a second son be the likes of what will never happen again, it's strange."  
  
Leo nodded. "I know. To think that we are the parents though."  
  
Piper looked at the ground awkwardly. "Yeah."  
  
Paige walked up the stairs. "So when are we going to get Chris? I'm bored."  
  
Leo shrugged. "He said to come in the morning."  
  
"I want to go to the council already,"Piper said. "I want to get this over with."  
  
"Me too,"agreed Phoebe coming in. "We can then live in peace for the moment."  
  
"You know that'll never happen,"muttered Piper.  
  
"I want to find my future husband,"Phoebe said.  
  
"And I want to find a job,"said Paige.  
  
"And I want to live as normal a life as possible,"said Piper,"but it probably won't happen. Let's just get this over with in the morning."  
  
"Alright,"said Paige. "I'm going to go watch tv or something." She left.  
  
"Me too,"agreed Phoebe. She left with Paige.  
  
Leo and Piper were left alone. They weren't really talking.  
  
"So,"said Leo.  
  
"So,"said Piper.  
  
"This is awkward."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know I never wanted to leave."  
  
"We have gone through this so many times Leo. I understand that you did what you had to do."  
  
Leo shrugged. "I know,"he replied,"I just want you to know that if I had it my way, I would be here."  
  
Piper looked away. "I get that Leo,"she said,"I don't want to reopen old wounds again."  
  
"Okay." Leo walked around.  
  
"I just want you to know that I wish you didn't leave Leo, but you did. We can't change it so lets just forget it.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Anyways you'll have to go back 'Up There' after right?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "I don't know anymore. I don't want to leave Wyatt or baby Chris behind."  
  
"Yeah. You'll have to choose cuz I'm sure that they won't let you go here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And who knows you might have to become a whitelight again."  
  
Leo looked at her. He knew what she was saying. "Yeah."  
  
"Then only then maybe we'll see what happens."  
  
"Sure." 


	20. Coming and Going

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
a/n i'm a girl for some ppl who didn't know and it's alright if i were that powerful though, i wouldn't really want to be and chris doesn't really say "I humble so I'm the strongest. He says "I don't want these powers Wyatt should have them." so yep  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Magic School-Night  
  
Chris is still trapped by the crystals, but he isn't worried. Everyone is sleeping. Chris sees the light under the door is off. Gideon is sleeping too.  
  
Chris smiled. "Time to get out,"he whispered. He moved his hand just like Paige had taught him. If you have telekinesis, you can get out easily.  
  
The crystals went over in all directions. The field disappeared. Chris smiled, grabbed the crystals, summoned five more, and moved slowly to Gideon's room.  
  
He opened the door with his hand. Gideon was on a small bed. His eyes were slightly opened. Chris smiled. He put the crystals in a circle, and moved his hand. Gideon floated in the middle of the circle, and the trap worked.  
  
Gideon woke up with a start. He saw Chris. "You. How did you get out?"  
  
Chris smiled. "I have known how to get out of crystals since I was 5. You are trapped now. Everyone'll be here by the morning. You will go to the council."  
  
Gideon snarled. "I will get free,"he said.  
  
Chris smiled. "Not really." Chris said two words quickly. A big blue bubble surronded the room. "See I just said a spell that traps you in here without help. I may come in here along with whom I choose, but no one else can. So see you in the morning." He left.  
  
Chris then walked to Sigmund's room. He did the same thing with the crystals and the spell. Sigmund didn't wake up, but he would get a nasty shock when he woke up.  
  
Chris then walked to a certain room. He opened the door. It was empty. "This is was my old room,"he said as if talking to someone else. "This was great when Aunt Paige ran the school."  
  
Chris walked through other rooms, memories pouring in. This was probably the best time of his life before he met Bianca.  
  
Chris walked around til morning.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Magic School-Morning  
  
Leo orbs in with Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. They are looking around for Chris when they hear a soft thud in the distance.  
  
When they get to the sound, it turns out to be Chris, waving potions to him, and dissovling them.  
  
Chris turns around after a while. "Hey,"he said.  
  
"What was that?"Piper asked.  
  
Chris shrugged. "A new power I guess. Gideon threw some ball at me meant to kill me, and I made it go away somehow."  
  
Paige smiled. "Cool."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
There he is being humble, thought Phoebe. If this were Wyatt, I wonder how he would act like.  
  
"I have Gideon and Sigmund looked up in their rooms. I think that we can wait a while to get them."  
  
"They could escape,"pointed out Leo.  
  
"Not really. I said this spell that makes the room magically unbreakable. The spell makes is so only me and the people that I choose can go through it."  
  
"Is that a spell from the future?"Phoebe asked.  
  
Chris nodded. "You three made it in the future."  
  
"Cool,"said Paige.  
  
"I think that we should go get Gideon and Sigmund now,"Leo said.  
  
"Good idea,"agreed Piper.  
  
So they walked to Gideon's office. There of course, was Gideon trapped in the field.  
  
"So Gideon,"said Leo,"any last words before you go to the council?"  
  
"Die,"said Gideon.  
  
Leo smiled. "That isn't a great response Gideon. And the other Elders are disappointed with you. They agree that you should be punished with whatever the council gives you."  
  
"I'll kill the child,"yelled Gideon.  
  
Chris smirked. "You wish,"he said. "Even if I weren't the strongest, you couldn't get me. I wish I weren't the strongest, but that's beside the point. You won't kill me."  
  
"I'll kill you!"screamed Gideon.  
  
"I think that he has officially gone crazy,"muttered Phoebe.  
  
"I know,"Paige said.  
  
"I'll go get Sigmund,"said Chris. He walked off.  
  
"The council will find favor with me,"said Gideon.  
  
"Uhhh not really,"said Piper. "We have so much proof of what you were trying to do, they won't favor with you."  
  
Gideon smiled. "Yes they will."  
  
Piper turned to her sisters. "We need to soundproof that field. He is getting on my nerves."  
  
"Mine too,"said Paige.  
  
"I know,"said Phoebe.  
  
Paige said a quick spell. Gideon was talking, but no sound came out.  
  
"So much better,"mumbled Phoebe.  
  
Chris walked in with Sigmund. His hands were tied with a magical cord. "I think that we are ready to go." He handed Leo some more of the cord. He then moved the five crystals surronding Gideon with his hand. "Tie him up,"he said.  
  
Leo quickly tied him up. He shook his head at Gideon. "You were my mentor,"he muttered. "To think that you would want to kill my son."  
  
"I had to do it. He is too powerful for the world."  
  
"Let's just get this over with,"said Piper.  
  
Leo orbed with Gideon while Chris orbed with Sigmund, and Paige orbed with her sisters. 


	21. The Trial

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
a/nI'M A GIRL for some ppl who didn't know and it's alright  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Black Limbo  
  
Chris stands in the middle of everyone. Paige and Phoebe are holding Sigmund and Gideon.  
  
"I'm going to summon them,"said Chris.  
  
"Go ahead,"said Piper.  
  
Chris turns and looks at the sky. He speaks out and the four heads of Crill, Thrask, Aramis, and Adair appear.  
  
"Who has summoned us?" Crill demanded.  
  
"I did,"said Chris humbly.  
  
The four heads turned towards Chris. They closed their eyes and it looked like they were bowing for him.  
  
"Most powerful one,"said Thrask.  
  
"Uh yeah,"said Chris sheepishly.  
  
"It is great to see you,"said Aramis.  
  
"You too,"Chris said uncomfortably.  
  
"Why have you come here O great one?"Aramis asked.  
  
Chris motioned towards Gideon and Sigmund. "We were hoping that you could punish these two."  
  
"For what?"Thrask asked.  
  
"For trying to kill Wyatt and then me."  
  
"We want a trial,"said Gideon.  
  
"It has been granted,"said Crill.  
  
Two tables appeared. Chris, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were by one table, while Gideon and Sigmund were at the other.  
  
"You o great one,"said Adair,"may start."  
  
"Can you please not call me o great one?"Chris asked embarrassed.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I don't like to be called that."  
  
Aramis smiled. "It just shows that you truly are the great one. We will honor that wish. You may start."  
  
"We would like to show that Gideon and Sigmund have plotted to kill Wyatt for the Greater Good. When I was discovered, he planned to kill me. I will show the evidence and hope that you will punish them."  
  
"We will consider what to do with the evidence,"said Crill.  
  
"You may go Gideon,"said Thrask.  
  
"I want to show all the things that Wyatt has done to have mortals discover us. With the evidence I will wish that we will keep our powers."  
  
"It will be considered,"said Aramis.  
  
"Chris you may start,"said Adair.  
  
"Thank you." Chris waved his hand at the circle and a flashback occured.  
  
"When will we do it Gideon?" Sigmund asked Gideon.  
  
"When Piper has her child. She will be vunerable. Wyatt will be sacrificed for the Greater Good."  
  
Chris waved his hand. "As you see,"he said,"Gideon has wanted to kill Wyatt for a long time. He has been using the excuse for the Greater Good. He is just scared of Wyatt's power."  
  
"Gideon you may go,"said Thrask.  
  
"I would like to show the this,"said Gideon. He waved his hand. There it showed Wyatt conjuring the dragon out of the tv. It showed the destruction of the city. "As you see,"he said,"Wyatt is dangerous. I was trying to do what was good for the world. I should keep my powers."  
  
"Anything else Chris?"Crill asked.  
  
"Yes." Chris waved his hand. It showed Gideon talking with the demons about distracting everyone so he could sacrifice Wyatt.  
  
"As you see,"he said,"an Elder asks the help of demons. He isn't doing this for the Greater Good. If he were, he would do it himself. He is just scared of the power."  
  
"Gideon?" Adair asked.  
  
"I have nothing else,"he replied sheepishly.  
  
"I take it that the prosecution has more,"said Crill.  
  
"Yes,"said Chris. "I hope that I can show one more thing."  
  
"You may,"said Thrask.  
  
Chris waved his hand. The circle showed the time that he was trapped in the field. Gideon was talking about his new plan to kill the baby Chris. Chris waved his hand again and the image stopped. "He even talked about how he would kill me. I hope that after this evidence you will punish Gideon."  
  
"We will go to discuss this,"said Aramis,"wait."  
  
The heads dissappeared.  
  
Chris turned to the others. "I think that this went well,"he said.  
  
Piper smiled. "Me too,"she agreed.  
  
"I don't get why you wouldn't want to be called o great one,"said Paige,"I would."  
  
"I don't want these powers,"he replied staring at the ground,"I have them for some reason. I accept that, but don't want to be called that because it reminds me of what I am."  
  
"I get it,"said Phoebe. "It just shows that you are what you are because you are humble with your powers. If you weren't, you wouldn't be the greatest power."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's just wait for the verdict,"said Leo.  
  
So they waited.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Black Limbo  
  
The faces of Crill, Thrask, Adair, and Aramis appear.  
  
"We have reached a decision,"said Crill.  
  
"We would like to hear it,"said Chris.  
  
Gideon looked at the ground scared.  
  
"We decided,"said Adair,"that Gideon and Sigmund will lose their powers. They will be banished to the magical prison for the rest of their lives."  
  
Gideon and Sigmund looked at each other. Their greatest fear of getting punished came true. They then were gone.  
  
"I hope that you will live in peace,"said Aramis.  
  
"So do I,"agreed Adair,"O great one."  
  
"You may leave now,"said Crill.  
  
Everyone orbed.  
  
Adair and Aramis disappeared. Crill and Thrask stayed. "The great one must be destroyed,"said Thrask.  
  
Crill nodded. "I agree,"he said. "We shall kill both."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Crill and Thrask laughed and then disappeared. 


	22. A Feeling Come True

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
a/nI'M A GIRL for some ppl who didn't know and it's alright  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Manor-Night  
  
Chris is in the attic looking through the book. Since he came back, he has had a nagging feeling. He didn't know what he was looking for.  
  
"Hey,"said Paige walking up the stairs,"you should get some sleep. I mean who knows when Piper'll go into labor."  
  
"I know,"said Chris shyly. "It's just that I have had this really bad feeling since we came back from the Tribunal. It's like something's going to happen to me."  
  
Paige yawned. "I don't think that it's anything serious,"she said,"but trust your instincts."  
  
"Thanks." Chris kept flipping the pages. "I have no idea what I am looking for. I just had this feeling to look through the book."  
  
"Maybe it's supposed to help you."  
  
"Maybe."Chris stopped on a page. "Odd. Here's the go back through time spell. I don't think that I'll use this."  
  
"Who will then?"  
  
"You." Chris sounded weird.  
  
"I don't like how you said that Chris,"Paige muttered.  
  
"Me neither. I feel like something is going to happen to me."  
  
"Don't you dare say that Chris."  
  
Chris laughed. "I think I do need sleep,"he said. "Just remember that spell." He orbed leaving page all alone staring at that page.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Manor-Morning  
  
Paige is in the kitchen eating. She was up all night thinking about Chris' words.  
  
Piper walks in yawning. "Hey,"she said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You don't sound too perky. You should have your coffee."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"What isn't that?"asked Phoebe walking in.  
  
"My perkiness and no coffee. It's just this conversation that I have had with Chris last night."  
  
"Oh,"said Piper.  
  
"He was looking at the go back in time spell and telling me that we would have to use it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Paige shrugged. "He said that he felt like something was going to happen to him."  
  
Phoebe looked around. "I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
Paige shrugged. "I have went against my feelings, so I don't think that he should either. We should just remember it in case something happens."  
  
"Okay,"said Piper. She drank some tea. "I want to have the baby out of here already."  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Okay Piper,"she said.  
  
"I'm serious. It was some long nine months."  
  
"Right,"said Paige. "I'm done. I'll go up to the attic." She left.  
  
"So,"said Phoene,"she's serious."  
  
Piper shrugged. "I know she is. She has the feeling and Chris has the feeling. Something could definetly happen." She left sipping her tea.  
  
Phoebe sat alone. She hoped nothing would happen because she had that feeling too.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Manor-Early Afternoon  
  
Chris is sitting in the attic alone. He is staring at the book, knowing something is going to happen soon.  
  
"Hey,"said Piper walking up the stairs.  
  
Chris looked up. "Hey,"he replied smiling.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Paige and Phoebe walked in. They looked around. "I'm tired,"said Paige.  
  
"You stayed up all night,"said Phoebe.  
  
"I know,"Paige replied. "I just couldn't sleep." She yawned.  
  
Leo orbed into the room. "Hey guys,"he said.  
  
"Hi Leo,"said Piper.  
  
"I just came in to chat,"he said.  
  
"Good for you,"said Chris. He went back to staring at the book.  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
Paige shrugged. "Just a very bad feeling."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Paige sighed. "He feels that something is going to happen to him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You guys know that one spell right?"Chris asked.  
  
"Yes we do,"answered Phoebe.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Chris,"said Leo,"nothing will happen."  
  
"I'm not so sure,"he replied. "I have a feeling and they have never let me down."  
  
"Okay." Leo looked at Piper.  
  
Piper gave him a dirty look. "I trust him,"she said.  
  
"Alright already. I'm getting pressured here."  
  
Paige looked at the ground. "It seems that we are waiting for something here."  
  
"I know,"agreed Phoebe.  
  
Just then, Crill and Thrask shimmer in.  
  
Chris looks up in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Crill smiled evily. "Destroying you."  
  
He and Thrask threw fireballs at Chris, who had no time to throw up his forcefield. He yelled quickly,"The spell!". Chris then was hit by the fireballs and was vanquished.  
  
Crill and Thrask turned to Leo and the Charmed Ones.  
  
"It is your time to die,"said Thrask.  
  
They threw the fireballs. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige quickly said the spell. As the fireballs came closer, the spell was complete. They went back in time. 


	23. A Second Chance

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
a/n: okay thanks for the reviews i didn't check my email for a while cuz i couldn't my computer is really messed up okay Aramis, Adair, Crill, and Thrask are the four members of the tribunal the tribunal is made up of 4 people: two elders (the A's) and two demons (c+t) they decide magical decisions and control the cleaners and they are in the eppy after tonight or spin city cuz this takes place after crimes and witch demeanor's so yeah oh yeah chris couldn't throw up his forcefield because he was taken totally by suprise i mean if that happened to my, my brain would just freeze making me not do anything lol a lot of stuff there  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Manor-Morning 1 Day Earlier  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe are standing in the attic. They look around.  
  
"Did you guys hear me?"Leo asked. "We need to go to Magic School."  
  
Piper realizes it is a day earlier. "Leo,"she said," we came back from the future."  
  
Leo looked at her weird. "Right."  
  
"I'm telling you this for real,"said Piper.  
  
Paige nodded. "She is. Something bad happened."  
  
"Yeah,"said Phoebe,"Chris dies."  
  
"If you are telling me the truth,"Leo said slowly,"I need proof of what will happen today."  
  
Piper searched through her brain and thought of something. "You are going to tell Gideon that all the other Elders support whatever punishment that the council gives them."  
  
Leo looked at her. "You are right,"he said. "I believe you now. Though I'm curious, how does Chris die?"  
  
Paige looked at Leo. "Crill and Thrask kill him. He told us to say the go back in time spell so we did."  
  
Leo looked terrified. "If two council members would do that, that could throw off the whole balance of good and evil off. The two demons would be punished severly by even higher powers."  
  
"There are higher powers?"Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo sighed. "Of course,"he said,"they keep the council in order. They are like second in command to the greatest power."  
  
"Oh,"said Paige.  
  
"We have to go to them after the council meeting,"said Piper.  
  
Leo shook his head. "It won't work. We have to catch them in the act, then take them to the higher powers. I've met them once, a long time ago. I'm sure that Chris could've met them too in the future."  
  
"Okay,"said Phoebe,"so we are going to have to renact the whole day."  
  
"Yeah,"said Paige.  
  
"We have to let Chris know what will happen,"said Leo,"or else you will go through this again."  
  
Piper nodded. "Right,"she said,"so let's go to magic school."  
  
"Alright."  
  
So they all orbed over there.  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Magic School  
  
Everyone orbs in. Piper starts walking along with her sisters.  
  
"Where are you going?" Leo asked.  
  
"To Chris,"replied Piper.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In a room testing out a new power or something,"Paige said.  
  
"Okay.."  
  
Sure enough to Leo's surprise, Chris was testing out a new power.  
  
"Hey guys,"Chris said.  
  
"Hey,"Phoebe said.  
  
No one said anything about Chris dying. Leo was surprised about that, but left it to the sisters.  
  
So the rest of the day went by exactly the same. Gideon and Sigmund were sent to the magical prison. Chris was then in the attic flipping through the book.  
  
Paige came upstairs. "Hey,"she said,"you should get some sleep. Who knows when Piper'll go into labor."  
  
"I know,"replied Chris,"I just have this nagging feeling."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I feel like I'm supposed to look through the book for something. I feel like something's going to happen to me."  
  
Paige looked at him awkwardly. "Sorry to tell you this,"she said very slowly,"but Crill and Thrask plan to kill you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Paige looked at the ground. "The spell you are looking for is the go back in time spell. We used it and came back. Tomorrow when they come, you have to be ready to dodge their fireballs. We plan to take them to even higher powers."  
  
Chris whistled. "I never knew there were higher powers."  
  
Paige shrugged. "Me neither. Leo does though. He says that he met them once. He'll take us to them."  
  
Chris sighed. "Great,"he replied. "I think that I will go to sleep. Get ready for my death." He orbed.  
  
Paige watched him orb and stayed up all night. 


	24. A New Power and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Manor-5 minutes before they come  
  
Everyone is waiting in the attic for Crill and Thrask to come.  
  
"So what do the higher powers exactly look like?"Piper asked.  
  
"You have to see for yourself,"said Leo. "I can't say."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's weird to know that I could die,"Chris said.  
  
"You won't,"said Leo.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You won't Chris,"said Phoebe.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Crill and Thrask appear.  
  
Chris is surprised. "What are you doing here?"he asked.  
  
Crill smiled. "To destroy you." He and Thrask threw to fireballs at Chris.  
  
Leo pushed Chris aside and was hit by the blow. Whitelighers can't die, but Leo was deeply injured.  
  
Chris stared at Leo and then at the two demons. He waves his hand at them and they went flying into the wall. Chris then send five crystals surronding each of them and they were trapped.  
  
"You two are pathetic,"he said."Two of the members of the Tribunal trying to kill somebody. Pathetic." He walked away from them back to Leo.  
  
"He's hurt pretty badly,"said Paige.  
  
"We have no way to heal him."  
  
Chris knelt down and looked at him. "He saved me,"he muttered. "I could've protected myself. He probably has no idea. He saved me." Chris had tears in his eyes. He put his hands on Leo and his hands glowed.  
  
"What are you doing?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I think,"Paige said,"you are healing him."  
  
"Okay,"Chris said scared. As he watched, Leo's wounds were closing up.  
  
"That's 11 powers now,"Piper muttered. "You should have one more."  
  
"I do. I can have an almost impenatrable forcefield. I could've protected myself."  
  
Leo was fully healed. Chris removed his hands from him, hoping not to get found out. Leo slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "What just happened?"  
  
"You got hit by the fireballs that Crill and Thrask threw at Chris,"replied Piper.  
  
"Oh. So why didn't I die?"  
  
"Because Chris healed you,"Phoebe said.  
  
Chris looked away. He wished that she hadn't said that. He didn't want Leo to find out.  
  
"Since when can you heal?"Leo asked Chris amazed. He was amazed mainly because Chris hated him.  
  
Chris shrugged. "Just now I guess,"he answered slowly.  
  
"Oh. So I guess that I mean something to you for you to heal me."  
  
Chris didn't responed for a while. "I guess so,"he said quietly.  
  
Leo smiled at Piper. He had finally gotten through to Chris.  
  
"So what are we going to do about those two?"Paige asked, hoping to break the long awkward silence.  
  
Leo shrugged. "We'll have to strip them of their powers."  
  
"I'll do that,"said Phoebe. She got two potions and threw them at Crill and Thrask. The two screamed so everyone knew the potion had worked.  
  
"We can't do anything until tomorrow,"said Leo.  
  
"Why?"Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo shrugged. "There is this rule that they can only be summoned in the morning until noon. We can go at 10 tomorrow."  
  
"I'm going to go,"said Chris. He orbed.  
  
Piper smirked. "I guess that it is too awkward for him,"she said.  
  
Leo smiled. "I guess so,"he replied,"but at least he doesn't hate me anymore."  
  
"Yeah,"said Paige.  
  
"I think that I have to go to work,"said Phoebe. "Elise'll kill me if I don't come soon." She left.  
  
"I think that I'll go to the temp agency to get a new temp job,"said Paige. She left too.  
  
Leo and Piper were left alone.  
  
"I think that I should go talk to the other Elders,"Leo said. "Tell them what those two did."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Leo orbed leaving Piper alone.  
  
Chapter 40  
  
Bridge-Night  
  
Chris is sitting on the bridge staring at the lights of the cars below. Leo orbs in. He watches Chris for a few minutes, before talking.  
  
"Hi Chris,"he said uncertainly.  
  
"Hi,"Chris replied.  
  
"What are you doing up here?"  
  
Chris shrugged hating the talking. "Exactly what it looks like I'm doing."  
  
Leo laughed. "That was a stupid question,"he said.  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
Chris said nothing.  
  
"Do you still hate me?"Leo asked quietly.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I just would like to know."  
  
Chris sighed. "Fine,"he said unhappily,"I don't okay." He got up and orbed.  
  
Leo looked after him smiling. He got the answer that he wanted. He orbed.  
  
ok here's more finally lol 


	25. The Power: An Old or New Face?

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Manor-Morning  
  
Everyone is in the attic waiting for Leo to come. Crill and Thrask are still trapped by the crystals.  
  
Leo orbs in. "I am ready to go,"he said.  
  
"Thank you for coming Leo,"Paige said sarcastically.  
  
"I feel a lot of tension here."  
  
"We've been here since 9 calling your name,"said Phoebe.  
  
Leo looked at the floor. "I have been preparing,"he replied. "I needed that time. I'll orbed these two over." Leo waved his hand and the to disappeared in a swirl of orbs.  
  
"So where are we going?"Piper asked.  
  
"I can't really describe it,"said Leo. "It was so long ago."  
  
"Okay,"said Piper.  
  
"Let's just say that it is the complete opposite of where the Tribunal is."  
  
"So it's bright?"Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it is."  
  
Paige sighed. "You are hopeless Leo."  
  
Leo laughed. "Maybe I am."  
  
Piper looked at Chris. "You okay?"she asked.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I'm just hoping he won't be calling me O Great One. I hate that name."  
  
"I'm sure he won't,"said Phoebe. "He's a greater power than you are."  
  
"I want to know why they called me that though,"Chris said.  
  
Leo shrugged. "I guess that you have more power than they do,"he said. "The greater power than them is like everything. He's Elder, demon, witch, and all magical creatures into one. He still is just a servant of the greatest power."  
  
"Oh." Chris shrugged. "Well,"he said,"we should go then."  
  
"One more thing,"Leo said,"he has a form that he appears in to everyone except the greatest power. So whatever he looks like, respect him greatly."  
  
"Got it,"said Paige.  
  
"I'll orb you over there,"said Leo. He waved his hand and everyone disappeared in a swirl of orbs.  
  
Chapter 42  
  
Universe of Light-Eternal Day  
  
Everyone is now in the same place. The demons Crill and Thrask are cringing in the dazzling light.  
  
"I'll summon him,"said Leo. He looked up. "Oh Great Servant of the Greatest Power I wish to speak with you."  
  
A swirling wind comes down. In the center appears what looks like an Elder. "Who has summoned me?"  
  
"I have,"replied Leo.  
  
The being smiled. "Leo,"he said,"what is the problem? Why are those two here?"  
  
"Crill and Thrask have tried to kill my son, Chris,"Leo replied.  
  
The Elder turned to Chris and smiled. "Ah the greatest magical being that serves the Greatest Power."  
  
Usually Chris would've looked at the ground uncomfortably, but he was staring at the Elder-like person.  
  
Paige was looking at Chris and leaned towards Phoebe. "Do you know why Chris is staring at him?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Nope,"she answered. "If it were me though, I would say its like he saw a ghost."  
  
"It's you,"Chris said slowly.  
  
"I don't understand,"the power replied.  
  
"It's you who helped me in the future."  
  
The power smiled. "Ahhh,"he said,"I remember now. Yes I had to help you. The greatest magical being could not live the rest of his life in pain. He had to be pain free to fufill his destiny."  
  
"How do you know what happens in the future?" Piper asked.  
  
"I work for the Greatest Power,"said The Elder. "He knows the future so I know the future."  
  
"Oh,"said Piper.  
  
The Elder turned to Crill and Thrask. "You two,"he said,"are to disappear forever. You have disappointed my Master by trying to kill Chris. He will wipe you off the face of the earth and two new demons will take your place on the council."  
  
"Noooo!"Crill screamed.  
  
"Please one more chance,"Thrask begged.  
  
The power turned terrible. "Chance?"he thundered. "You had one chance. You tried to destroy him. Disappear!" He waved his hand and Crill and Thrask disappeared in a very bright light.  
  
The Power turned towards Chris. "You won't be harmed Chris. That I promise to you. While you live in the past, you will always live in peace. When you return to the future, demons will attack you. Your destiny will come into place. My Master is with you." He disappeared.  
  
"That went well,"said Paige.  
  
"I know,"agreed Phoebe,"no words or anything."  
  
"We should leave,"said Leo.  
  
"I think that I want to stay here for awhile,"said Chris.  
  
Leo shrugged. "Suit yourself." Leo orbed Piper and himself while Paige orbed herself and Phoebe.  
  
Chris stared at the sky. He had something that he wanted to tell the power. "Great servant,"he said,"may I speak with you please?"  
  
The power came swirling down. "Why are you still here Chris?"  
  
Chris shrugged and looked at the ground. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me in the future. If it weren't for you I'd be so depressed right now. I wouldn't have come back to save Wyatt."  
  
The power smiled. "It is now problem,"he replied,"I did what I was told. My Master has found great favor in you. He wanted to help you so you could live what you were meant to live. I also wanted to help you. It is terrible to see a child abandoned by his father."  
  
Chris smiled through some tears. "I just wanted to let you know that when we were alone. I won't let you down."  
  
"I know you won't. I must leave. Good-by until the next time we meet." He left.  
  
Chris looked at the sky for quite some time and then orbed away. 


	26. Dwarve Business

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 44  
  
Office-Day  
  
Paige is filing some papers. Her new temp job is as a secretary. She wished that the agency would find something worth while.  
  
"Excuse me are you Paige Matthews?"  
  
Paige turned around to see a dwarve standing there.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
The dwarve sighed. "I need you to find me my son."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"He was kidnapped by some Eater demons. They eat magical beings. My son is one of them."  
  
"Okay I'll get him. I'll take a lunch break and look in the book. I should get him before my break ends."  
  
"Thank you very much,"answered the dwarve. "I'll come back by 4." He left.  
  
"Hey,"said Paige,"I'm taking my break."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Paige walked out of the office to the elevator and orbed.  
  
Chapter 45  
  
Manor-Afternoon  
  
Paige is looking at a page on the Eater Demons. "This is good,"she said,"I know exactly where their hideout is. I can be back at work before I'll know it."  
  
Piper comes up the stairs grumbling.  
  
"I take it that something is wrong,"Paige said slowly.  
  
"You bet it is,"Piper replied. "Leo spent like an hour telling me that I should be at home because I have no idea when I will go into labor."  
  
"He has a point there,"Paige said before realizing the mistake.  
  
"Right. He does doesn't he? He doesn't know that no one can run the club at the moment. If we were still married, I would listen to him, but we aren't so I wish he could just butt out."  
  
Paige started to laugh. "Those are some hormones,"she said. "I have to go help a dwarve. I'll be home after work." She orbed leaving Piper all alone.  
  
Chapter 46  
  
Eater Demons Hideout  
  
Paige is hiding behind a rock watching the Eater demons. Sure enough, the dwarf's son is on a table being prepared as food.  
  
Paige sighed. "Too easy,"she muttered quietly. "Dwarf!"  
  
The dwarf orbs over to her as the Eater demons look at Paige. They send some energy from their mouths.  
  
"Energy!"Paige waves it back to them, vanquishing them.  
  
"Thank you,"the little dwarf replied.  
  
Paige smiled. "It was nothing. You should go back to your dad. Tell him that he owes me nothing."  
  
"Thank you." The dwarf sped out.  
  
Paige was left all alone. She looked at her watch and smiled. "Just in time for lunch to be over." She orbed back to her job. 


	27. It's Happening

here's more for ya people the last chapter was just a filler til piper goes into labor  
  
Chapter 47  
  
Manor-Day  
  
Piper is sitting in the sun room. Paige orbs in. "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Havin fun?"  
  
Piper sighed. "Yeah,"she said. "When you left, Leo orbed in and gave me another lecture on how I should relax. I seriously wanted to freeze him and go away."  
  
Paige laughed. "I think that he is getting way too weird."  
  
"I think he just wants to help me before he has to leave."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah he has to go back 'Up There' when this is all over."  
  
"How do you feel about that?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "I knew that it was going to happen. If he stays, it'll open up a whole lot of pain again."  
  
"I wonder what would happen if he said no."  
  
"He would probably become a Whitelighter again."  
  
"You know what that would mean."  
  
"We could get back together yeah, but I don't know if I would want to."  
  
"Okay. Whatever. Want anything?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm not hungry."  
  
Paige walked out to the kitchen. Chris then orbed in.  
  
"I want to go back on my decision of not hating Dad,"he said sitting down.  
  
"What did he do now?"  
  
"He spent two hours talking to me on how he's sorry that he mistreated me. I wanted to scream."  
  
Piper smiled. "I know what you mean,"she said. "He spent a long time telling on how I should relax."  
  
"I wish that we could somehome make him stay away."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Leo orbs in to hear Piper and Chris groan. "Did I do something?"he asked.  
  
"Oh no,"they both replied.  
  
"Good." He sat down. "I just wanted to talk to you guys together."  
  
Chris stood up. "I ummmm have to go eat something,"he said,"I'm starving."  
  
"Me too,"said Piper. She stood up.  
  
"I'll go too."  
  
"Dang,"Chris said,"I have to go to the store to get some clothes. Care to join me Mom?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Sure. I need to get you some clothes."  
  
"Great." Chris orbed both of them away.  
  
Leo was left alone. Paige walked in. "Hey Leo,"she said.  
  
"Hi. Piper and Chris just left here. They seemed really awkward."  
  
Paige nodded. "Of course,"she answered. "I would too if you spent a long time talking to me."  
  
"Oh that's why. I guess that I have to stop."  
  
"Yeah you should. So are you going 'Up There' after this is all over?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "The other Elders said that I would have to decide between my position or my family. I decided my family. So I'll have to become a Whitelighter again."  
  
"Oh. I'm sure that Piper will be happy."  
  
"I don't know. She said that she didn't want to get hurt again."  
  
"Oh. She probably thinks that you would become an Elder again."  
  
"Maybe. I think that I'll try to find them." He orbed.  
  
Chapter 48  
  
Manor-Night  
  
Chris and Piper are in the attic hiding from Leo who is downstairs talking with Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"How long can he talk?"Chris asked.  
  
Piper sighed. "I think that he's giving them a lecture now."  
  
"They can know the torture,"joked Chris.  
  
"Yeah,"Piper laughed.  
  
"I wish he would just leave,"Chris muttered. "I mean we have been avoiding him for 3 hours."  
  
"I know."  
  
Chris walked to the door and opened it. He listened to Leo tell Paige and Phoebe they should keep a closer eye on Piper. He closed the door. "He has been at it for an hour."  
  
"He could go for more,"Piper said. "I know."  
  
Chris walked over to the window and looked out it.  
  
A demon shimmered in and turned invisible. He was hoping to kill the baby Chris before he was born. Piper or Chris didn't see him. He was going to strike in a few minutes.  
  
Chris looked down the street. It was dark with a few lights. He wished that life was this calm as it was now.  
  
"Ow,"Piper said.  
  
Chris walked over to her. "You okay?"he asked concerned.  
  
"I think I'm going into labor,"she said.  
  
"Okay. I'll go get everybody."  
  
The demon turned visible.  
  
Piper noticed him. "Chris,"she said. "Demon."  
  
Chris turned around and smiled. "Haldar,"he said calmly.  
  
"Chris."  
  
"So you came back to kill me?"Chris asked.  
  
"I did. You must die. Wyatt must rule. I can turn him evil." He threw a fireball at Chris.  
  
Chris smiled and put up his forcefield. The fireball dissolved. Chris started to glow and prepared for his most powerful move.  
  
The demon shrieked. He sent a fireball at Piper, who dived out of the way, but it hit her in the leg. She went unconcious.  
  
Chris looked at his mom for a second. He would heal her after he was done. He glowed brighter trapping the demon in the light. Chris sent the electricity from his hands and the demon was vanquished.  
  
"Mom!"Chris knelt down next to her. Her leg was bleeding badly.  
  
Chris felt pain. He knew that his baby self was hurt. He put his hands over Piper's leg and started to heal her. He slowly felt the pain decrease.  
  
Piper woke up. "Is the demon gone?"she asked.  
  
Chris nodded. "Is anything broken?"  
  
"No. I think I'm bleeding in the back of my head."  
  
"I'll heal that." Chris healed the wound. He felt no more pain.  
  
"I think that we should get Leo, Paige, and Phoebe up here."  
  
"Right. I'll be right back." He orbed.  
  
Soon everyone came up the stairs. "We should get you downstairs so the ambulance can get you easier,"said Paige.  
  
Leo orbed her downstairs. She slowly walked to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Should I go to the hospital?"Piper asked Chris.  
  
"Sure. You did in the future. I didn't get my powers for like a week."  
  
"Great."  
  
So Phoebe called the hospital. "The paramedics are on the way,"she said.  
  
"Who was that demon?"Piper asked.  
  
"His name is Haldar,"Chris explained,"Wyatt's right man. Wyatt must've sent him to the past to kill me. I couldn't have come to save him, so he would still be evil."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us there was a demon?"Leo asked.  
  
"It was so fast,"Piper replied.  
  
"I took care of him,"Chris said. "He's vanquished."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The paramedics knocked on the door. Leo opened it for them. They did all the necessary things and took Piper to the hospital.  
  
Everyone waited for ten minutes and orbed over there. 


	28. Something Old and Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Thanks for the reviews..... In my next sequel there are going to be no titles cuz i can't think of anymore lol..........  
  
Chapter 49  
  
Hospital-Night  
  
Everyone is at the front desk. "We are looking for Piper Halliwell,"Paige said.  
  
The nurse looked at a clipboard. "Room 209."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They all walked slowly. "So who is going to go in there?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"I guess that we all can right now,"Chris said.  
  
Everyone entered into room 209. Piper was in there with a nurse who was checking her pulse. The nurse then left.  
  
"How are you honey?"Paige asked.  
  
Piper was sweating. "I'm just fine,"she said sarcastically. "How do you think I am?"  
  
Paige backed away. "Okay."  
  
"Sorry. I just want this over with."  
  
"I understand,"Paige replied.  
  
A doctor came in. "Miss Halliwell,"he said,"I think that you are ready to give birth. You have actually gotten ready pretty quickly. I would like to ask that just the father stay with us."  
  
Everyone started to go out. Leo waited at the door awkwardly. "Do you want me to stay Piper?"he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay." He walked back over to her. "I've decided,"he said quietly.  
  
"Decided what?"  
  
"To become a Whitelighter again."  
  
"It doesn't mean we will get back together again."  
  
Leo smiled. "I know. I just want to be around my family."  
  
"Great to know."  
  
"Sir if you could hold her hand."  
  
"Okay." Leo walked over to her right side and held her hand.  
  
"Now Miss Halliwell, I want you to start to push when I say go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Go."  
  
Piper started to push and squeezed Leo's hand really tight.  
  
"Ow,"he said.  
  
"Sorry,"Piper replied in pain. She kept on pushing.  
  
"I see a head,"the doctor said. "Keep on pushing." After a few seconds the doctor smiled. "I see both shoulders. Keep pushing. You can do it."  
  
Piper pushed again.  
  
"There we go,"the docor said. He cut the umbilical cord. "You will be happy to know you have a baby boy." He gave the nurse the baby who cleaned him off, wrapped him up, and handed him over to Piper.  
  
Piper held Chris. He was really cute and crying. "He's so cute,"she whispered.  
  
"I know,"Leo agreed. "I don't know how he says I could've thought of him as a mistake."  
  
The doctor left with a confused look on his face. "You may go in now,"he told Paige, Phoebe, and Chris.  
  
They all walked in to see Piper and Leo kiss.  
  
"Okay,"said Paige.  
  
Piper and Leo looked around embarrassed. "Spur of the moment,"she replied.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Sure."  
  
Piper showed the baby Chris to everyone. "He's so adorable."  
  
"He is,"Phoebe and Paige agreed.  
  
"It's weird to see yourself as a baby,"Chris muttered.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Why do they call you Chris?"Paige asked.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I didn't remember, but now I do. You two always mentioned a Whitelighter friend of yours named Chris. It makes me wonder if I didn't come back before."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Could make sense,"she said slowly. "The whole space-time continuim thingy."  
  
"Maybe,"Chris said thoughtfully.  
  
A nurse walked into the room. "They need their sleep now,"she said.  
  
"Alright,"Leo replied. "Bye Piper." He gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Bye,"everyone said as they left the room leaving Piper alone holding Chris.  
  
Chapter 50  
  
Manor-Night  
  
Leo orbs in to find Chris, Paige, and Phoebe staring at him. "What?"he asked surprised.  
  
"What was that?"Paige asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The kiss,"Phoebe said.  
  
Leo shrugged. "Spur of the moment,"he said.  
  
Paige laughed. "And I'm sure that the one before we left was the spur of the moment."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Chris was silent. "I'm going to go,"he said.  
  
"Okay,"Phoebe said.  
  
"Bye,"he said.  
  
"Bye,"everbody answered.  
  
Chris orbed away.  
  
"Come on Leo,"Paige said,"it had to mean something."  
  
"I guess it did."  
  
"Great,"Phoebe,"you two can get back together."  
  
"I don't know." Leo walked around for a few minutes. "Look I have to go 'Up There' and get demoted again." He orbed.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I wonder if it'll work."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I wonder where that'll leave Chris."  
  
"He might have to go back,"Paige said.  
  
"What would happen if he wasn't recognized as the greatest being?"  
  
Paige shrugged. "I'm sure that Wyatt would recognize him. That's a lot of credit there."  
  
"Yeah. He might stay though."  
  
Paige nodded. "He's become so attached to us all,"she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I think we should sleep. You know hospital all day long,"Phoebe muttered yawning.  
  
"Yeah. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
They went to sleep. 


	29. Protecting Mommy and Whitelighter Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Thanks for the reviews..... Stories almost over so my sequel starts soon

Chapter 51  
  
Hospital-Night  
  
Chris orbs in to find Piper sleeping. He walks outside the room to find where he is being kept. He then turned invisible to be same from getting caught.  
  
Chris set up some protection crystals around his baby self. He then walked to Piper's room again to keep watch.  
  
If a demon was to attack, this was the time. The crystals were for protection and if a demon were to try to attack, Chris would know. A demon might try to attack Piper at the moment, so Chris had to watch her.  
  
Chris sighed. He didn't know what to do now. He could return to his own time, or stay. He wanted to go back, but he knew that within the year, the Charmed Ones would be attack plenty of times to capture Wyatt and himself. He would have to stay for a year. Then return because he couldn't let his younger self grow up with him.  
  
A demon shimmered in. Chris smiled. The demon prepared to make a fireball to throw at Piper, but Chris froze him, and blew him up. He then orbed the demon's remains away.  
  
Chris left the room to check down the hall. He saw a demon quietly creep over to his younger self. Chris did the same thing to the other demon as before. This was tiresome work.  
  
Chris spent the whole night vanquishing demons who caused a problem for him in the future.  
  
Chapter 52  
  
Manor-Morning  
  
Chris orbs in wearing the same clothes as last night and looking very tired. He walks over to get a cup of coffee.  
  
"Geez Chris,"Paige said,"you look terrible."  
  
"I'm okay,"he replied.  
  
"What did you do?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep,"he said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Chris yawned and drank some coffee.  
  
Leo orbed in. "Morning,"he said.  
  
"Hey,"Paige answered.  
  
Leo looked at Chris. "You look terrible,"he said.  
  
"I look perfectly fine."  
  
Leo laughed. "Yeah if you got run over by something."  
  
Chris drained a whole cup of coffee and got some more. "Whatever."  
  
"So did you visit the Elders last night?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"Did you get demoted?"Paige asked.  
  
"I'm your Whitelighter again,"Leo answered.  
  
"I wonder where that leaves you and Piper,"Phoebe muttered.  
  
Leo shrugged. "I don't really know,"he said slowly. "I hope that we can get back together."  
  
Paige smiled. "That kiss sure made it look like you could."  
  
Leo blushed. "It was pure accident!"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Sure,"she said,"and I am the mightiest demon that there ever was."  
  
"It was an accident,"Leo said. "We were there alone and we were talking. We just then kissed. We were happy."  
  
"I believe you,"Phoebe said seriously.  
  
"Thank you,"Leo replied glad that somebody believed him.  
  
Phoebe started to laugh. "I'm sorry,"she said,"but I don't. The second one wasn't an accident though."  
  
"That wasn't,"Leo said.  
  
Chris had another cup of coffee. "So when are we going to see Mom?"  
  
"In a while,"Paige said. "Piper can wait."  
  
"Right. Call me. I am going to sleep for an hour." Chris orbed.  
  
"Come on Leo,"Paige said,"you two have to get back together."  
  
"I hope we do."  
  
Phoebe laughed. "I'm sure that she does too."  
  
"Maybe. Oh well."  
  
Chris orbed back in with new clothes on. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Right,"Paige said.  
  
"Well,"Phoebe said,"I think that I'm ready to go to the hospital."  
  
"Me too,"Paige said.  
  
"Finally. I wanted to go for a while now."  
  
"Then lets go Chris,"Leo said.  
  
"Fine. I will." He orbed.  
  
Leo sighed. "Look,"he said,"I don't think that Piper wants to get together again. She told me that she doesn't want to feel pain again."  
  
"That's probably because she thought that you would leave again,"Paige pointed out.  
  
"She also said that if I could become a Whitelighter, we would see what would happen,"Leo said.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "There you go,"she said,"a sign."  
  
"Right. Let's just go."  
  
Leo orbed with Paige taking Phoebe with her. 


	30. Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Thanks for the reviews..... They've been highly appreciated.....  
  
Chapter 53  
  
Hospital-Day  
  
Leo, Phoebe, and Paige walk into Piper's room. Chris is already there standing in the corner. Piper is holding the baby Chris.  
  
"Hey,"she said.  
  
"Hi,"Paige said. "Wyatt's at Shelia's and Darryl's until you come home."  
  
"Great."  
  
"How have you been?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"Okay,"Piper replied. "The foods terrible though."  
  
"Hospital food always is,"Paige said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. And the doctors keep bugging on how I should stay here in this room for a long time. I shouldn't leave the room yet."  
  
"Oh I can imagine how bad that is,"Phoebe said.  
  
"I just want to freeze everyone and walk around."  
  
"You can't do that,"Paige said.  
  
Piper smiled. "I know,"she replied. "I said that I want to. A huge difference there."  
  
Paige looked at Chris who seemed to be sleeping. "Poor guy,"she said.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "He seemed to tired this morning."  
  
Piper shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that he was here all night vanquishing demons."  
  
"That would explain it,"Paige muttered.  
  
"He had the smarts,"Phoebe laughed.  
  
"I don't think that it matters,"Piper said.  
  
Chris opened his eyes. "Yeah,"he said,"sleeping. I was just closing me eyes."  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Sure."  
  
"I was." Chris rolled his eyes back at her.  
  
"You've been silent Leo,"Piper said.  
  
Leo shrugged. "Just have nothing to say,"he replied.  
  
Piper laughed. "Sure. The last time that I remember it, you were talkative."  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
A doctor came in. "Hello everyone,"he said. He looked at Chris for a second. "Miss Halliwell,"he said,"I think that you can go home tomorrow. You seem to be more than healthy. Your kid here does too." He left.  
  
Piper smiled in relief. "Yes,"she said,"I get to go home."  
  
Paige smiled. "That's right,"she said,"you do tomorrow."  
  
"So Chris,"said Leo,"what's your middle name? I mean we have to give you one."  
  
Chris shrugged. "Perry,"he answered. "I took that as my fake last name when I came back from the future."  
  
"Great."  
  
Piper smiled. "Nice name. Chris Perry Halliwell,"she said.  
  
Chris shrugged. "To tell you the truth,"he responed,"I hated the middle name Perry. But it doesn't matter really."  
  
"Okay. Imagine if we called you or Wyatt that." Piper laughed. "It would have been a disaster."  
  
Chris laughed. "I would've changed my name. Wyatt would've too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Paige stood up. "I think that I am going to go to a restaurant and get some food. Maybe some for you Piper. Phoebe? Chris? Care to join me?" She gave a signal.  
  
Phoebe stood up. "Yeah. I'm starving."  
  
Chris stood up. "I'll get you two something,"he said, getting what Paige meant.  
  
Piper and Leo were left alone with baby Chris. They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"I've been stripped of my Elder powers,"Leo muttered.  
  
"Why?"Piper asked.  
  
Leo shrugged. "I had to choose between my family or my Elder status. I choose my family."  
  
Piper smiled. "Good,"she said. "We'll be glad."  
  
"Nice choice of words,"Leo joked.  
  
Piper shrugged. "I mean it. Wyatt'll be happy. Chris can't really be happy yet. And I'm happy too."  
  
"Thanks,"Leo said. "You sure know how to make a guy feel better."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The baby Chris yawned. Piper and Leo looked at him smiling. "He's so innocent,"Piper said.  
  
"And cute."  
  
Piper and Leo smiled at each other and leaned closer. They kissed.  
  
Paige, Phoebe, and Chris were standing at the door, holding some food. They were silent, trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
Phoebe motioned for them to leave Piper and Leo alone. They all left. 


	31. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Thanks for the reviews..... They've been highly appreciated.....  
  
Chapter 55  
  
Manor-Day  
  
Piper walks in holding the baby Chris who is sleeping peacefully. She expects to see a surprise part. "What no party?"she asked.  
  
Paige shook her head. "Nope,"she replied,"but I would have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "A surprise party,"she said. "There was one for Wyatt."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Like a week after he was born though,"she answered.  
  
Piper smiled. "Fine,"she muttered,"lie. I need my sleep. Chris here has cried like practically the whole time at the hospital."  
  
"Sorry honey,"Paige responded.  
  
Piper shrugged. "I had to shush him all the time and make him go to sleep. Right now I'm going to go show Wyatt his new little brother and then go get some rest." She walked up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe waited until Piper was all the way up the stairs. "Everyone is coming tomorrow,"she whispered.  
  
Paige nodded. "I have all the food ready too,"she whispered back.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Everyone will love Chris."  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "They've all met him already."  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Yeah I know silly,"she replied. "But it's the baby Chris they will love."  
  
"I think that we should go check on Piper,"Paige said. "To make sure that she isn't on the floor."  
  
The two walked up to Wyatt's room. They smiled at Wyatt who was pinching his younger brother.  
  
"Wyatt,"Piper said softly,"this is your little brother, Chris Perry Halliwell. I know that you have seen your brother before, but this is special. You get to play with somebody very soon." She kissed Wyatt. "Now Mommy needs some sleep." She left the room.  
  
Paige and Phoebe followed Piper into her room.  
  
"Thanks for all these clothes you guys,"Piper said.  
  
"It was no problem,"Phoebe answered.  
  
Piper set Chris in the crib. She then walked over to her sisters. "Leave please,"she said, closing the door after them. She then laid down on her bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Chapter 56  
  
Manor-Day  
  
Piper wakes up from sleeping. She looks over at Chris who is still sleeping. She walks downstairs to get some food.  
  
Paige looks up as Piper walks in. "Hey Piper."  
  
Piper nodded. "Hi."  
  
"Good nap?"  
  
"Feel more better. I take it that Phoebe is at work."  
  
"Yeah. I wish that I could find a job."  
  
"If I were you, I would go back to being a social worker."  
  
Paige shrugged. "I want to,"she replied,"but I can't really find the time. With all the magic stuff, I don't have the time."  
  
"You have all the temp jobs though."  
  
"They don't take too much time though."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Make up your mind already Paige."  
  
"I guess that I'll try to get my old job again next week."  
  
"Good." Piper grabbed some food. "I'm starving."  
  
"You must've not eaten too much at the hospital,"Paige said.  
  
"I don't like their food,"Piper answered. She took a bite out of the apple. "I should go back to Chris."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Piper walked up the stairs to her room. Chris was still sleeping. Piper shook her head. Wyatt didn't sleep that much.  
  
Leo orbed in. "Hi Piper,"he said.  
  
"Hey Leo,"Piper replied.  
  
Leo walked over to Chris. "Wow he sleeps a lot."  
  
Piper nodded. "I know. I guess that he just hates the hospital as much as I do."  
  
Leo smiled. "I guess so. I think that Wyatt wants to play with his little brother. He keeps trying to orb into the room."  
  
"He's just very excited,"Piper answered.  
  
"I know he is. A new playmate."  
  
"Yeah." Piper walked away to the door. She grabbed baby monitor and left the room. Leo followed her. Piper then walked to Wyatt's room.  
  
Wyatt was looking at Piper with big eyes. He had that look of mischief.  
  
Piper smiled. "I know honey,"she said,"you want to play with Chris. He's sleeping though. You can go see him though."  
  
Wyatt orbed with Piper walking to her room again. She and Leo found Wyatt standing near the crib watching Chris sleep.  
  
Leo smiled. "It's just so nice to watch this."  
  
Piper stiffled a laugh. "You sound so femine Leo,"she joked.  
  
Leo hit her softly. "Oh stop it,"he said,"you act masculine."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Right,"she said as if hurt,"I take that the wrong way."  
  
"I was just joking."  
  
"It still hurt."  
  
Leo looked at her weirdly. "Okay Piper."  
  
"I'm just joking too."  
  
Chris woke up and started to cry. Piper started to move towards him, but Wyatt waved his hand and the blanket on Chris, surronded him better. Chris went to sleep again.  
  
Piper smiled. "Wyatt,"she said,"that was so nice of you."  
  
"I guess they already have a bond already,"Leo suggested.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Wyatt kept watching Chris. Leo and Piper left the room quietly. They then went downstairs.  
  
Paige was still in the kitchen writing on some paper. When she saw Piper come in, she hid the paper. Piper smiled because she knew what Paige was doing.  
  
"Who's watching Chris?"Paige asked.  
  
Piper shrugged. "Oddly enough,"she said,"Wyatt is."  
  
Paige frowned. "Odd."  
  
Piper nodded. "I know. I guess that Wyatt just wants a playmate so quickly, that he wants to watch Chris or something."  
  
"Okay. I wonder where our future Chris is."  
  
"I last saw him on the bridge,"Leo said. "Probably deciding whether or not he should return to the future."  
  
"I hadn't thought about that,"Paige said.  
  
"I know what you mean,"Piper said. "It won't be the same with him gone."  
  
Paige smiled. "He won't make us do crazy things though."  
  
"I'm kinda used to them now,"Piper said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Paige stood up. "I think I'm going to go drive around,"she said. "I need to think about my job future." She left. 


	32. Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Thanks for the reviews.....  
  
Chapter 57  
  
Manor-Morning  
  
Paige and Phoebe are in the kitchen talking quietly.  
  
"I have everything ready,"Paige whispered.  
  
"Me too,"Phoebe agreed.  
  
"Darryl and Shelia are coming at one."  
  
"Great."  
  
The two stopped talking and acted like they were eating. When Piper walked in, it was apparent why.  
  
"Hi you two,"she said.  
  
"Hi Piper,"Paige replied.  
  
"I have to go to P3 today,"Piper said,"to make some schedules for a while. Jeremy has to take care of the rest."  
  
"What time will you be back?"Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper shrugged. "I think around 1,"she replied. She grabbed some fruit. "Bye."She left.  
  
The two started to talk again when she left. "We can set up now,"Paige said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two started to set up the party. Around 11, Leo came down holding Chris. "I take it that this is a party,"he said.  
  
"I don't know how you figured that out,"Phoebe said sarcastically.  
  
Leo shrugged. "The ballons said it,"he replied.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Paige took Chris from Leo. "He's so cute,"she said.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "How he grew up to like the Chris we know, I have no idea."  
  
"Very funny Aunt Phoebe,"said Chris orbing in. "So who's coming to the party?"  
  
"Just Darryl and Shelia. We can't have other people know that the baby's you,"Paige responded.  
  
"Okay fun." He walked upstairs.  
  
Leo set the baby Chris in a basket. He looked around. "Knowing Piper,"he said,"she'll have noticed that you two are holding a party."  
  
Paige shrugged. "We know that,"she replied,"it doesn't mean that we can't hold one. She loves them all the same."  
  
"Okay." Leo looked around. "You know,"he said,"it's suprising that there aren't any demon attacks right now. I mean a new child of a Charmed One is here along with Wyatt. I thought that we would have to set up magical protection barriers."  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "I guess it's odd. Maybe Chris has something to do with it."  
  
Paige nodded. "That could be true."  
  
"Oh well,"Phoebe said,"let's finish the decorations. You help too Leo."  
  
Leo sighed. "Fine."  
  
The three set up the rest of the decorations.  
  
Chapter 59  
  
Manor-Afternoon  
  
Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Darryl, and Shelia are waiting for Piper to come home. It's almost 1.  
  
Piper opens the door to find them standing there. She smiled. "I knew it,"she said,"a party."  
  
Paige smiled. "We can't fool you Piper,"she said,"but we had to throw you one anyways."  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Yeah."  
  
Piper walked over to the table loaded with food.  
  
"Chris is so cute Piper,"Shelia said.  
  
"Good thing that he got your looks,"Paige joked.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment,"he said.  
  
"It was a joke Leo,"she replied.  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's hard to believe that I tried to keep him in jail,"Darryl said.  
  
"I remember that day,"Leo said. "I had to use some memory dust on that salesman."  
  
Darryl shook his head. "You sure are slick Leo,"he said.  
  
Piper looked around. "So where are Chris and Wyatt?"  
  
Leo pointed to the corner. Chris was sleeping in a basket with Wyatt in a playpen staring at him.  
  
"Oh. Where is our other Chris?"Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "He said that he'd be here at two. He had some business to attend to."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Everyone sat down and started to eat. "Wyatt must be very excited to have a little brother,"Shelia said.  
  
Piper nodded. "Yeah,"she replied. "He loves it. He stares at Chris all day."  
  
"I remember the day that I first got a brother,"Darryl said,"I loved it. I couldn't wait to play with him. It was like two months though until I got to play with him."  
  
"That sucks,"Leo said.  
  
Darryl shrugged. "I guess it wasn't really,"he replied. "It was a great day when we did."  
  
"Okay,"Phoebe said,"try to avoid a flashback there Darryl."  
  
Just then a demon shimmered in. He crept towards Chris and Wyatt quietly.  
  
Le turned his eyes to check on Chris and Wyatt. He saw the demon. "Demon!"he yelled.  
  
Everyone got up. Piper started to blow him up, but she was cut short. Wyatt waved his hand and the demon flew back. Wyatt then waved his hand and sent a sharp piece of glass right into the demon's heart. The demon disappeared in a burst of flames.  
  
Everyone stared at Wyatt who looked at them, then back at Chris.  
  
"That was awkward,"Darryl said.  
  
"It's almost as if Wyatt wouldn't let anything happen to Chris,"muttered Shelia.  
  
"That bond is very strong already,"Leo said amazed.  
  
Piper smiled at Wyatt. "Good job honey,"she said,"very good. You'll love your brother very much and he'll love you."  
  
Wyatt looked at her and giggled as if he already knew that. 


	33. Chris' Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Thanks for the reviews..... The Sequel will be started either today or tomorrow....  
  
Chapter 58  
  
Chris' Day  
  
Chris is in the Underworld, invisible. He is walking around listening for conspiracies against him or Wyatt.  
  
"We have to kill the two children,"said a voice up ahead.  
  
Chris walked up stealthily to see a group of Executioner demons in front of a higher level demon. He is talking to them.  
  
"The two will make us demons not exist in the future,"the higher level demon said,"they must die."  
  
Chris turned visible. "Not if I can stop it,"he yelled.  
  
The demons turned around. They stared at Chris blankly. The higher level demon realized who he was. "Kill that witch,"he screamed.  
  
Chris smiled. He threw up his forcefield just in case so he wouldn't get hit. He then glowed. The demons fell to the ground in agony. Chris trapped them in the light and vanquished them with his electricity move. There was a very big black scortch mark on the ground.  
  
Chris smiled and orbed to his bed. He fell on it and fell asleep. In a few hours, he woke up. He then orbed to the Underworld vanquishing some more demons who had the plans to kill himself and Wyatt.  
  
Chris then went to the manor to look in the book for some more demons. He orbed to the Underworld, vanquishing more demons.  
  
He then went to the party that Piper was being thrown before sleeping again.  
  
Chapter 60  
  
Manor-Afternoon  
  
Chris orbs in to find everyone eating quietly, not really talking. "Hi guys,"he said.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"Is everything okay?"he asked.  
  
Paige and Phoebe looked at eachother.  
  
"Yeah,"Piper replied,"just great. Just so you know, a demon attacked."  
  
"What? Is everything okay?"he asked.  
  
Leo nodded. "Yeah,"he said,"the demon got vanquished."  
  
"Good. I get the feeling that everyone is mad at me,"Chris muttered.  
  
Piper shook her head. "We aren't mad,"she replied. "We are just very surprised."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It's just that Wyatt vanquished the demon,"Phoebe added.  
  
Chris shrugged. "That's nothing. He did that in the future all the time."  
  
"It's just that,"Paige replied slowly,"it was if he was protecting you more than him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"He really loves you,"Leo said.  
  
Chris shrugged. "He wasn't in the future that I had. That's because he was already evil then. The future is changing. It doesn't surprise me."  
  
"It's just that the bond between you two is really strong,"Piper said.  
  
"It really is,"Darryl said.  
  
"You look a lot different than the Chris over there,"Shelia said.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I have no idea why,"he replied. "I would just like to eat food after the day that I had." He sat down and put some food on his plate.  
  
Everyone started to eat. There really wasn't any conversation. Soon everyone was done eating.  
  
"I have decided what to do now,"Chris said.  
  
"What do you mean?"Paige asked.  
  
"I've decided to stay here."  
  
"That's great Chris,"Phoebe.  
  
"But only for a year. I have to go back then and start 'my destiny' as that higher power said."  
  
"You can tell us what to do then,"Leo said.  
  
"Nope,"he replied. "I have to stay quiet still. Too many things could still change. I want my future as it will be right now."  
  
"Well,"Darryl said,"as long as you don't get into trouble, I'm fine with you staying."  
  
"Okay Darryl."  
  
Piper smiled. "It's great having you here Chris,"she said. "You really have changed our lives for the better."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Chris smiled because he knew now that he made the best choice. They accepted him, and he was happy with that.  
  
THE END 


End file.
